A casarse tocan las campanas
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Los hombres somos rudos ante el peligro, valientes ante la adeversidad, fuertes ante las chicas...pero hay de que nos pongan un compromiso, ahi nos veran llorando como nenitas... ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, LeeTen, SuiKar
1. A casarse tocan las campanas

**A casarse tocan...**

Nosotros los hombres somos orgullosos, somos algo tercos, bastante necios, infantiles pero alegres y a veces bastante malhumorados… pero al igual que todo ser vivo que hay en la faz de la Tierra, hay momentos de nuestras vidas que sentimos que nuestro valor vale un carajo que nuestras piernas se van a convertir en guacamole.

- Vamos, Shikamaru, solo díselo… vamos, no es difícil…- Shikamaru sostenía una cajita negra en sus manos- …tu puedes, mmm, ¡esto es tan problemático!

Curiosamente, todos sentimos esos momentos cuando estamos cera de nuestras delicadas flores que por lo normal, producen mas miedo que el mismísimo Satanás.

- Hinata… ¿te gustaría casa…?- Naruto siente como si su boca estuviese echa de lodo- … blablao… ¡¡Esto es muy difícil, de veras!!

Pero todos debemos enfrentar ese temor o pudrirnos en el y no hacer nada con nuestras vidas y es que aceptémoslo, la soledad no es buena compañera de vida.

- Tenten, me gustaría si…NO… seria bastante bueno si tu…NO… por favor aceptame como…NO- Lee se golpea el rostro con fuerza- … AAA, es increíble que Neji pudiera hacer esto tan fácilmente…

Así pues, acompañenos para observar como los shinobis mas poderosos de Konoha hacen el ridículo al intentar dar un paso mas en sus relaciones de pareja y otro mas en sus patéticas vidas.

- …- Sasuke miraba el anillo asustado- …- lo vuelve a observar- … mmm…- empieza a sudar como loco- … esto me da miedo…

**… las campanas**

* * *

Shikamaru se puso de pie, habia hablado consigo mismo sobre su problemita de confianza y ya habia tenido sus añitos con Temari, no habia nadie que lo conociera tan bien como ella, pero aun asi, dar este paso era tan difícil que ya no sabia si podría seguir adelante.

- ¡¿Como se te ocurre pensar eso Shikamaru Nara?!- Shikamaru se abofetea a si mismo- ... ¡Temari será violenta como Atila el Huno, pero es tu novia y la amas y carajo solo espero que no me rompa ningún diente cuando se lo pida!

- ¿De que hablas?

Shikamaru se puso frio en ese preciso instante, la voz de su futura prometida lo dejo en estado de Shock y sudando frio. Temari se acerco hacia Shikamaru y puso su mano en su frente.

- ¿Estas como un helado en medio del desierto?- Temari miro con reproche a su novio- …¡¿estas robándole helados a Kankuro otra vez?!

- NO…mmm…digo no- Shikamaru respira un poco- … además solo lo hice una vez, que ya lo supere…

- ¿Cómo?... esos helados de fresa son la vida de Kankuro, sin ellos no puede vivir

- Ug… que problemático con ese sujeto

- Para ti todo es problemático

- ¿si y?

- Nada- Temari le sonríe y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Shikamaru- … asi me gustas…

Le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del cuarto, dejando a Shikamaru con una marca de lápiz labial en su mejilla derecha. Shikamaru se toca esa mejilla y de inmediato lo supo, esta chica seria la madre de sus hijos…

- …- mira la cajita negra-… ¡esto es tan problemático!

* * *

En Konoha.

Naruto estaba sentado en una cama en medio de un gran cuarto oscuro. Habian varias fotos de Hanabi y Neji, era una habitación bastante elegante y comoda.

- Vamos, en cuanto veas a Hinata chan, ¡se lo diras y te cerraras el pico hasta que ella diga que si!

_¿que si dice que no?_

- Kyuubi, cierra la boca… 

_Es una gran posibilidad tomando en cuenta el suegro que tienes_

- Bueno si… - Naruto se golpea a si mismo- ¡¿que estoy pensando?!... ¡Hinata jamas me haría eso! 

_¿eso crees?_

Con esas ultimas palabras, Naruto y el Kyuubi dejaron de hablar. El rubio miro la cajita negra en donde venia el anillo de compromiso y después se imagino Hinata en un traje blanco y con un velo en su rostro.

- ¡Se vería relinda!- dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos, pero despues se imagino a si mismo en un traje negro (mismo color usado para los funerales)- ¡me veria ridículo!

Tocaron a la puerta y Hinata entro caminando, Naruto la miro de arriba abajo esa chica de ojos blancos y cabello azul, ESA seria su futura esposa, ESA tenia que ser.

- Naruto kun, mi padre nos esta llamando

- Si ya voy…- dijo Naruto sudando la gota gorda.

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

- Por nada, Hinatatita- mintió Naruto descaradamente- vamos…

Y pues los 2 salieron de esa habitación y fueron recibidos por Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Llego el pende… novio de mi hija…

- …(este tipo será mi suegro)…- se dijo Naruto a si mismo todo triste.

* * *

Lee miraba las estrellaz desde el campo de entrenamiento, repitiéndose una y otra vez un montón de frases que podría decirle Tenten a cambio de su mano, pero todas era tan… estúpidas.

- Tenten, la llama de la juventud arde por ti en mi corazón y… NO… Tenten lanze un dado y me salió un 9 y por ende tengo que casarme contigo porque…NO… Gai sensei me dijo que me casara contigo y por eso…O POR DIOS NO…

Lee se puso a hacer circulitos en el suelo. Esto era sumamente difícil y buscar valor para ello requería de esfuerzo sobre humano, inclusive mas que el que el podía dar.

- ¡Rock Lee no se rinde!- levanta su puño y sus ojos inyectados en fuego- ¡Voy por todo no por nada!

- ¿Dijiste?

Lee se puso frio y…

- AAAA

- Lo siento- dijo una chica castaña y de peinado como de rollos.

- Tenten, eee… me… me asustaste…

- Claro- Tenten lo mira de manera inquisidora- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Lee oculta la cajita negra en su espalda, Tenten trata de ver lanzándose a su lado, Lee la cambia de mano, Tenten le dice que se comporta como un niño y de inmediato trata de sujetar el brazo en donde esta la cajita.

- ¡Esta bien!- grtio Tenten- ¡como quieras!

Y la chica de las armas se fue caminando.

- Neji, eres mi héroe, ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

* * *

En medio de un parque, sentado en una banca, Sasuke Uchiha observaba un anillo con mucho interés, pero lentamente ese interés se convertía en terror y el terror evolucionaba en horror. La imagen de Sakura gritándole cosas como:

- ¡Jamás me casare con un maldito emo como tu!

O

- ¿creía que eras gay y solo salias conmigo para disimularlo un poco?

O

- JAJAJAJA... ¿es en serio?

O…

- YA PARALE- grito Sasuke al cielo.

Y miro su anillo nuevamente, ese anillo era suyo por ahora, pero quería que fuera de ella, quería hacer su vida con ella y pues, ya se imaginaran lo nervioso que estaba el macho Uchiha.

- Mmm…

- Sasuke

- AAAAAA

Sasuke mira a su derecha, ahí estaba Sakura mirándolo extrañada. El Uchiha se puso de pie y miro a Sakura a los ojos, se inca ante ella y…

- Sakura…

- ¿Si?

- yo…plogianteaoajsordnas

- ¿Qué?

- QUE YO… PAPALOSA

- ¡¿Qué?!

- eee… (que difícil)… yoooo…

Sasuke cayo de rodillas ante Sakura, al mero estilo Lee. Sakura miro algo preocupada a Sasuke y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, aun era como ayudar a un fideo cocido a ponerse recto nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?- dijo ella poniendo su brazo alrededor del de ella.

- … (Pos que me enamore eso es todo)

Y pues así da inicio esta odisea, porque nuestros idiotas favoritos revelen sus verdaderas intenciones a sus queridas, pero para ello, tendrán que pasar por todo tipo de idioteces.


	2. Miedos y preocupaciones

2- Miedos y preocupaciones de todos los Hombres.

A todos nos ha pasado esto... si no te ha pasado, creeme, te pasara... no necesariamente todo, pero si al menos una de estas cosas...

--

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa, viendo su plato y como servían un extraño guiso en el. Hanabi le sonríe pícaramente mientras le sirve la comida en su plato, Naruto le devuelve una sonrisa nervioso y empezó a sudar como loco. Neji y Hiashi miraban con odio al rubio y por ultimo Hinata estaba recostada en el hombro derecho del Uzumaki.

-Y dime Naruto…- dijo Hiashi-… tengo entendido que tu y mi hija han salido por mucho tiempo…

- Casi 6 años papá- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

- Aja… ¿y a que te dedicas?

- Pues... (muy bien, si le digo que estoy esperando a que Tsunade se retire, lo mas probable es que me eche una enorme hablada sobre como vivir, pero si no le digo nada es probable que piense peor de mi)… yooo…mmm… soy ninja…

- ¡No, que gran sorpresa!- dijo Neji mirando enfadado a Naruto.

- La verdad esperaba algo un poco mas importante- dijo Hiashi mientras tranquilamente le untaba mantequilla a un pedazo de pan.

- Yo creo que esta bien…- Hanabi le cierra el ojo derecho.

- Aja…- Naruto mira nervioso a Hinata.

- ¿Y como están las cosas en casa Neji nii san?- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Bien, la verdad es que me va bien, los niños crecen y mi esposa esta medio loca, pero que mas da… (Es increíble que seas novia de este idiota)

- Me alegra… ¿verdad Naruto Kun?

- …- Naruto la mira- …eee…yooo…si…

Hanabi se sienta al lado de Naruto y Hinata. Naruto siente mucha presión en ese preciso momento. Hinata se pone a charlar con Neji y su padre, los cuales no creían en una relación tan artificial. Hanabi pone una mirada sexy y una sonrisa sadica, Naruto se mueve un poco alejándose de ella, pero Hanabi no tarda mucho tiempo en acercarse y poner su mano en la pierna derecha de Naruto.

- Mmm… que fuerte…- dijo ella sonriendo-… ¿que pasara si sigo mas arriba?

- …- Naruto se puso de pie de golpe- … ¡tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo!

Hinata le sonrio a Naruto y el simplemente salió caminando casi corriendo, mientras Hanabi solo sonreía con mucha malicia.

* * *

Lee y Tenten estaban en medio del parque, era una noche hermosa. Lee no podía creer lo afotunado que era de tener como novia (y por mucho tiempo) a una chica linda como Tenten… solo habia un problema.

- Gracias por el helado Lee…- dijo Tenten chupándolo- … siempre tan caballeroso…

- De nada…

- ¡Oye nena, deja a ese esperpento y ven con un hombre de verdad!- grito alguien por ahí.

- … - a Lee se le marca una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes salir con eso?!- grito alguien por ahí.

- Y pues, vamos a pasear- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

- Bueno…- dijo Lee apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Y pues así es salir con Tenten para el pobre Lee, que un montón de tipos le griten vulgaridades mientras van juntos de la mano y es que aceptémoslo, Lee tiene pinta de que lo atropellaron y fallaron reconstruyendo su rostro en una clínica en medio del desierto y sin anestesia.

- …rica…- dijo un tipo en voz baja.

- Y pues que hacemos ahora…- dijo Tenten tranquilamente.

- Pues…mmm…

- Mami…- dijo otro por ahí.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos por al cine?

- ¡Claro!- dijo Tenten sujetando el brazo de Lee.

Un tipo chiflo al ver las caderas de Tenten, Lee cerro su puño con fuerza y camino junto a su querida novia hasta llegar al cine. Pago por las entradas, compro palomitas y por ultimo le pidió a Tenten que entrara al cine y lo esperara mientras el iba al baño.

- Jeje… ya regreso amor mio…- dijo Lee riendo inocentemente.

- Bueno, te espero…- Tenten entra en la sala.

- … (se fue)…- Lee se trona los dedos-… ¡TODOS USTEDES DENSE POR MUERTOS, HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE!

* * *

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la mesa familiar, Temari le hacia ojitos, Kankuro se ponía a tomar sake de una botella, Gaara estaba mirando a su hijita a los ojos, era un preciosa niña pelirroja.

- …- Gaara parecía que iba a llorar.

- …es la primera vez que lo veo asi en toda mi vida- dijo Temari en voz baja.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Oigan… como les vaaa… aa… ustedes…!- grito Kankuro ya pasado de copas.

- Kankuro, me avergüenzas…- dijo Temari apretando sus puños.

- ¿No… sesese…. Van a… casar?... dime manito…- dijo Kankuro mientras ponía su brazo derecho alrededor de Shikamaru y con su mano izquierda sostenía su botella de Sake.

- …- Shikamaru se puso super rojo y sujeto la caja de su anillo muy fuerte- …aaa…

- ¡Kankuro del Desierto!- grito Temari- … ¡No preguntes eso!

Kankuro solo eructo con fuerza y despues acerco su rostro al de Shikamaru y sonriéndole le dijo con toda la pasión del mundo.

- Bueno… manito, compadre…hermano del alma…- Kankuro sonríe- … tienes que pensarlo… muxooo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira… yo no me quierro casarr… las mujerres son como tu dices… complicadas- Kankuro se pone a reírse sin causa alguna- … para ellas… SI…es NO y NO… es a veces… o sea… o sea… ¿Qué carrajos?... y por si fuera poco… hay veces que se enojan…HIC… sin motivo aparente y te mentan la madre…- Kankuro toma otro trago- … y los niños…¡¡Hay los niños!!… HIC… son demonios disfrazados de angelitos… APESTAN, Huelen feo todo el día, hacen tanta caca que podrías llenar una piscina en una semana… HIC… y cuando crecen, igual te mentan la madre… - Kankuro hace un sonido como d enariz soplándose- …y al final de tus vidas, vas a estar gordo, ciego, enano y con problemas de erección amarrado a una vieja y a un cabron que ni te visita… no lo vale… HIC… no lo vale, HIC… no lo vale… mejor solterito y a la orden que…HIC… casado y castrado… HIC…

Temari sujeto a Kankuro del cuello y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos por toda la carota. Shikamaru por otro lado… el quedo muy traumado y sin duda alguna, pensando, ¿Eso que dijo Kankuro era cierto?

* * *

Sasuke estaba sudando la gota gorda en casa de Sakura, ella se habia mudado de la casa de su madre desde hace algunos años ya y pues esto es muy difícil para el. Estaba buscando fuerza delante del espejo en el baño.

- ¡vamos Sasuke, tu puedes hacerlo, amas a Sakura Haruno con toda tu alma y solo por eso, te tragaras tu maldito orgullo y se lo diras!

- ¿Decirme que?

- AAAAA- Sasuke se resbala y golpea su cabeza justo en el inodoro, dejándolo en la duodecima dimensión.

- Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?

- Si mami, me gustan con chocolate…- dijo Sasuke con los echos remolinos.

Sakura ayuda a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y lo lleva al siñon. Sasuke se pone una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y mira su alrededor, era un apartamento bastante comodo, pequeño, pero comodo.

- ¿Sasuke kun?- Sakura mira a Sasuke- ¿Qué me querías decir?

- Aaaa- Sasuke se inclina ante Sakura- …Sa…Sa…Sakura chan…

- ¿si?- dijo Sakura confundida

- y…yo…qu…quisiera pedirte…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Balbsadlbasdilasb

- ¿Qué?

- AMSAIOBAS

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡casateconmigoteamoyquierosertuesposo!

- …no entendí nada…

De repente se escucha el teléfono y Sakura se pone de pie, Sasuke mira su cajita negra ahora que Haruno se fue.

- Rayos…- suspira- … es increíble que me cueste tanto…

En el cuarto de Sakura:

- ¡Si Ino, creo que quiere pedirme matrimonio!

- ¡O Dios mío!- se escucho a Ino del otro lado- ¡no puede ser, espera a que se lo cuente a las otras!

- ¡NO!- dijo Sakura- ¡no lo hagas, solo debo esperar a que Sasuke tenga valor y me lo proponga de la manera correcta! (CHAAAA… ¡así se habla!)

- ¡felicidades Sakura, Felicidades!

Y como se trata de Ino… es obvio que no cumplió con la promesa y llamo a todas sus amigas para echarles en chisme.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Temari hablando por su teléfono- ¡¿y Shikamaru no me lo ha pedido a mi?!

- ¡es injusto, llevo 6 años con Lee y el todavía no me da nada!

- Yo no apurare a Naruto Kun…- dijo Hinata por teléfono- … estoy segura que el me lo propondrá con tiempo…

- ¿en serio?- dijeron todas en coro.

- Bueno, eso espero…

- Ya llego ese cejotas HMP… les hablo luego

- … Igual el cabeza de piña ese ya esta aquí

- Naruto Kun viene hacia aca, creo que lo acompaña Hanabi…adiós

- Adiós

- Adiós

- Adiós

Y de esta forma las cosas se complican aun mas… aaaa… el amor, tan bello, tan libre… tan degraciado…


	3. ¡No puede ser!

Durante la mañana:

Naruto se despertó, se puso su camisa y sus pantalones, miro a Hinata, todavía estaba en la cama, dormida toda linda y…

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Eee… voy a ver a los muchachos ya vuelvo…

- Naruto kun…- Hinata se pone de pie y con ojitos tiernos lo mira- … ¿no tienes algo que decirme?

- … (VAMOS NARUTO ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD) YO…YO…YO…

Entre la tembladera de pulso y la falta de aire, Naruto pudo pronunciar si acaso 2 palabras y para desgracia fueron…

- RA…MEN

Hinata suspiro decepcionada y se volvió a acostar, mientras Naruto se maldecía cada vez mas y mas.

- Mmm… no me siento bien…

Hinata se fue corriendo en pijamas hasta el baño y comenzó a vomitar bestialmente. Naruto solo miraba con terror como su querida Hinata vomitaba como loca.

* * *

Lee se había despertado muy temprano, a Tenten le dio una extraña hambre y le dio por desayunar (o mejor dicho hartar) cosas extrañas. En 2 horas le serbio huevos revueltos con jalea, pepinillos con helado y jamón frito con piña y sirope de chocolate.

- Bueno Tenten, me voy a ver a los chicos, ya vuelvo…

- ¡acuérdate de traerme Brócoli con caramelo!

Justo cuando Lee iba a irse, Tenten lo tomo de la mano y sonrojada le pregunto…

- ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

- … - Lee se puso frio- … (¡¡vamos llama de la juventud, no me falles ahora!!

Lee trago saliva, empezó a sudar como loco y al poco tiempo…

- Tequieromuchoadios

El cejotas le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ese lugar todo nervioso.

* * *

Sasuke estaba despertándose mirando por la ventana, miro las nubes un rato y miro la cajita negra, era su obligación reconstruir su clan y no con cualquiera, tenia que hacerlo con Sakura, porque la ama… pero…

- ¡Sasukin!

En ese momento unas manos taparon su mirada.

- ¿adivina?

- Jajaja… Sakura…

Sakura miro a Sasuke con ojitos de corderito degollado.

- ¿no tienes algo que decirme?- dijo Sakura con esa miradita de gatita tierna.

- Yooo…

- ¿si?

- SAKURA, YO…

- ¡¿si?!- dijo Sakura sonriendo ilusionada.

- YO…YO…YOOOOO…CHOCOLATE…- grito Sasuke sin sentido alguno.

Sakura comenzó a sujetar los hombros de Sasuke con mucha fuerza, tanta que Sasuke podía sentir como sus hombros se convertían en migas de pan o algo de ese tamaño. Sakura miro con odio a Sasuke y levanto su puño.

- ¡idiota, no eres nada más que un maldito imbécil!

* * *

Shikamaru estaba descamisado con sus ojos completamente rojos y cansados. Temari estaba a su lado en igual condición pero ella estaba cubierta por las sabanas. Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y este hiso un gesto como de miedo.

- ¡ya basta Temari, que no soy una maquina!

- ¡solo iba a decirte que tenias que ver a tus amigos!- Temari se le acerca mas con cara de mala- … pero ahora que lo mencionas no es mala idea…

- ¡NOOOO!

Se cierra la habitación y pues… ya saben que pasa, no entraremos en Lemon.

* * *

En un bar en el callejón mas oscuro de Konoha, 4 ninjas estaban sentados en la barra, suspirando por su cobardia o como le gusta definirlo Naruto, su falta de huevos. Todos ellos excepto Lee, tenían botellas de cerveza delante de sus rostros y no paraban de tomarlas hasta tocar fondo.

- … y ahora Hanabi me tiene ganas- dijo Naruto suspirando- Si Hiashi descubre que sus 2 hijas están tras de mi… rayos me va a cortar los testículos…

- Por lo menos tu ya hablas con sus padres… a mi me da miedo la madre de Sakura…- dijo Sasuke lleno de moretones, un ojo morado y miles rasguños por doquier - … no se como luce, nunca la mostraron ni en el manga ni el programa de TV y si su actitud es como la de su hija, Dios me salve...

- No se que le pasa a Temari…- dijo Shikamaru sujetándose la cadera como si fuera un anciano- … ha estado en estas desde hace muuuuucho tiempo…¡¡no he dormido en 4 dias!!

- Oigan…- Lee suspira y toma un trago de su cerveza sin alcohol- … ¿Dónde puedo conseguir Brócoli acaramelado?

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de "¿Qué?". El cantinero encendio la tele, el noticiero estaba en vivo y relataba como en el parque 8 personas resultaron con todos sus huesos rotos y una con la cadena que sujetaba un columpio, metida por su trasero.

- ¿Qué rayos habrá pasado?- se pregunto Shikamaru.

- "Ni idea"…jeje- rio Lee.

La puerta del bar se abrió y el espadachín del grupo se sento en la barra al lado de Sasuke, completamente echo un desperdicio de humanidad, cansado, linchado y semi dormido. Pidio una cerveza y se puso a mirar una esquina con mucho dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Suigetsu?- dijo Sasuke.

- … algo horrible sucedió…- dijo Suigetsu tomando su cerveza- … ella…

- ¿ella?- dijo Lee.

- Ee…ella… Ka…Karin esta...

- ¿que cosa?- Naruto arqueo una ceja.

- ¡Karin esta embarazada!

Todos miraron a Suigetus, pero por la pinta que el traia en esos momentos, ninguno ahí sabia si felicitarlo o darle el mas sincero pesamen posible.

- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- pregunto Naruto.

- Es fácil… cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho…

- Suigetsu, el no se refiere a eso…- Sasuke suspira- … tu y Karin quedaron en que no iban a tener ningún niño ni niña… ¿pos que paso?

- Verán… - se toma toda su cerveza de una sentada- … los condones solo ofrecen un 97 porciento de protección…

- ¡o sea que ella…!- Shikamaru mira con horror a Suigetsu.

- No te confundas, no me puso los cuernos…- Suigetsu respira y termina diciendo casi llorando- … ¡ella lleva un 3 porciento de error en su vientre!

Suigetsu se pone a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke el cual simplemente lo abrazaba y miraba de manera incrédula el techo. Naruto estaba suejtandose el estomago con mucha fuerza, esto le causaba mucha gracia.

- ¿y cuando supiste?- dijo Naruto entre risitas.

- Pues… todo comenzó con los síntomas- le respondió Suigetsu- … se mareaba y vomitaba por todo…

- …- Naruto puso cara de terror- … (Hinata…ella…)

- … después les da por comer cosas extrañas…- continúo el peliazul.

- …- Lee miro a Suigetsu con una cara que no expresaba nada mas que miedo incontrolable- … (¡¿Bro…Brocoli con caramelo?!)

- …cambian de humor super rápido…

- …- Sasuke solto a Suigetsu y comenzó a sudar frio…muy frio- … (ca…casi me mata a golpes)

- … y por ultimo- Suigetsu suspira- … ¡les da un ataque hormonal enorme, les da ganas a todas horas y terminas mas usado que el control remoto!

- …- Shikamaru no sabia si reír o llorar en ese momento- … (¡llevo 4 días sin dormir!)

Suigetsu levanto la mirada y encontró a Sasuke paralizado con un cara extraña, sus ojos en blanco y recto como una barra de acero. Lee estaba caminando en círculos diciéndose "¡¿Qué hago?!... ¡¿que hago?!... ¡¿Qué hago?! ". Naruto estaba golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared diciendos "¡Eres un idiota, eres un idiota!", imaginándose el castigo de "su suegro". Shikamaru estaba en una esquina de rodillas y dejando que las sombras lo cubran por el terror que le tenía a esta situación.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Suigetsu.

* * *

Con las chicas...

Temari estaba en el baño con una prueba de embarazo en su mano…

- O cielos…- dijo Temari.

Tenten estaba comiéndose unos camarones con leche, con otra prueba en sus manos…

- Esto si no me lo esperaba…

Hinata estaba en su casa, con la prueba en sus manos.

- ¡voy a tener el bebe de Naruto Kun!- le sale una lagrimita- … ¡estoy muy feli…PUAGGG!

Sakura estaba en la misma situación.

- Sasuke, podremos reiniciar el clan…- dijo Sakura con lagrimitas de felicidad- …¡pero en cuanto regreses te romperé la cara por no haberlo planeado!

* * *

La cámara se enfoca en las afueras de Konoha.

- NOOOOOO

Se escucho el grito de 4 shinobis en ese momento y los pajaros salieron volando.

* * *

Y pues Naruto camino hacia su hogar en la mansión Hyuuga. Esto iba a ser mas difícil ahora que Hinata estaba esperando, pero debía ser obligatorio.

- ¡No quiero imaginarme lo que me hara Hiashi si se da cuenta que Hinata quedo embarazada fuera del matromonio!

- O sea que solo tengo estos momentos para aprovechar

Naruto quedo frio. Hanabi salió de la nada y puso ambos brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo Hanabi?!

- Pues, tu me gustas mucho y si me "ayudas" solo por esta vez…- Hanabi va bajando las manos hasta llegar a la cintura de Naruto-… juro que no volveré a molestarte a ti, a mi hermana y al chico que viene en camino…

- ¡Hanabi, yo amo a Hinata y la quiero sobre todas las cosas, no hare nada contigo!- Naruto se suelta bruscamente de Hanabi y le da la espalda.

- Esta bien…ejem… "Papi, ¿sabias que Hinata esta esperando un bebe del idiota de tu nuero?"

- …- Naruto miro a Hanabi muy asustado- ¡¿no te atreverías?

- Si lo haría… además…- Hanabi le muestra la cajita negra donde esta el anillo- … no te devuelvo el anillo a menos que salgas aunque sea en una cita conmigo…

- …- Naruto se golpeo la frente- Hanabi… soy el novio de tu hermana, ¿Qué acaso no la quieres?

- ¡quiero muchísimo a Hinata!- Hanabi cambia su ceño fruncido a uno picaro- … pero te quieor mas a ti, jijiji

- …- Naruto volvió a golpearse la frente-… esta bien… ¡pero nada de besitos, caricias o cualquier actividad que implique contacto físico!

- Esta bien…- Hanabi saca el anillo de su cajita negra- … bastante hermoso, es un diamante real…

- Gracias, lo mejor para Hina… ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

- Jeje- Hanabi se mete el anillo entre los senos- … hasta entonces…

Hanabi se va riéndose de una manera cruel y malvada, mientras Naruto se tiraba en el suelo y lloraba como recién nacido, a todo pulmón.

* * *

Suigetsu llego a su casa, tomo aire, se preparo mentalmente, empezó a estirarse como si fuera a hacer un ejercicio muy fuerte y después… empezó a rezar.

- ¡por favor, dame fuerzas!

Empieza a llover muy fuerte…

- ¡"jajaja", muy gracioso!- le grito al cielo y después miro la puerta de la entrada- … bueno Suigetsu… adelante… hazlo por ella…

Tomo todo el valor que tenia y… abrió la puerta.

- ¡Sui-Sui!- Karin salta sobre Suigetsu y lo llena de besos- ¿Cómo estas amor?

- Bi…bien (5…)

- ¿fuiste con tus amigos a darles la maravillosa noticia de que tendremos un hermoso retoño, producto de nuestro amor?

- S…si (yo dira mas bien de un condon defectuoso… 4)

- Me imagino que se impactaron, me hubiese gustado verles ese sorprendido rostro- dijo Karin con una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara.

- Por…po…por supuesto (ni te imaginas… 3)

- ¿y dime?

- ¿si? (2…)

- ¿Me trajiste mi carne de pez globo envuelta en salsa de ostiones?

- … (1)… n...nnn…nnn…NNN…NO

Suigetsu puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba a que le dieran la paliza que el sabia que iba a recibir.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Karin lo sujeta del cuello- … ¡maldito idiota, tu bastardo incompetente!- Karin lo golpea en la cara y sangre le bajo por la nariz- … ¡me pondré gorda y fea por tu culpa, iguana humana, reptil de tercera, maldito puto de caiman!- le pega una patada en las costillas- … ¡solo te pido una cosa y no la cumples y si sigues asi, me ire y criare a este niño o niña para que te odie, hijo de perra!- Karin le empieza a jalar el pelo tan duro que le arranca un montón de mechones azules- … ¡y tras de eso osas ir a hablar con esos estúpidos amigos tuyos, en vez de quedarte aquí y cuidarme, soy tu novia y pronto la madre de tus hijos, grandísimo huevon, mal nacido!- Karin le arremete una poderosa patada en las campanas y Suigetsu termina en el suelo en estado de Shock.

Las cosas no podrían empeorar para el pobre Suigetsu, pero créanme…si podían empeorar y mucho…

- Sui…

- … (o no… ¡por favor no!)- Suigetsu mira a Karin a los ojos con la poca fuerza que le queda.

- Vamos a la recamara…- dijo Karin con un tono de voz muy sexy.

- … porque me haces esto…- dijo Suigetsu entre llanto y Karin que lo arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar al cuarto.

Y la puerta… se cerró y Suigetsu, no sabía si reír o llorar.


	4. ¡¿y el anillo!

4- ¡¿y el anillo?!

Shikamaru se despertó y miro a su alrededor, era una hermosa mañana, el sol salía y los pajaritos cantan.

- ¡buenos días Sr. Sol!- le dijo Shikamaru al sol.

- ¡buenos días Shikamaru!- respondió el sol.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la casa de los Nara, los pasillos estaban envueltos en una alegre música que recordaría a cualquier dibujo animado sesentero. Entro en el baño, mostro una sonrisa blanca y brillante y de inmediato se empezó a cepillar los dientes.

- ¡es un gran día y no puedo esperar para ver a mi Temari y darle la gran noticia!- Shikamaru saca la cajita negra con el anillo de rubíes rojos.

- ¡ve por ella Don Juan!- le respondió el anillo.

- ¡así es!

Shikamaru se puso un traje negro, camino hasta el cuarto de Temari, toco la puerta y…

- ¡Temari, te casarías con…!

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Shikamaru dejo de sonreir cuando vio a Temari con un enorme delantal celeste lleno de manchas, ojeras enormes, un cigarrillo a medio fumar, un rodillo en su mano derecha y un monton de tubos en el cabello.

- ¡¿sabes todo lo que tuve pasar mientras tu y tu estúpides se levantaban?!

- … (¿Cuándo fue que me case con Doña Florinda?)…

- ¡Mira, Eustacio esta diciendo su primera palabra y tu no estuviste allí para escucharla, mal padre!

- ¡Jodete!- dijo un bebe pequeño con un peinado como el de Shikamaru y ojos como los de Temari.

Shikamaru miro aterrado ese lugar, de repente miles de bebes salieron de la nada, cada uno de ellos vomitaba, orinaba, se hacia caca y destrozaba todo en la casa. El anillo de Shikamaru abrió su caja negra y vio ese escenario.

- ¡te dejo solo amigo!- el anillo sale corriendo de ese lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡mal padre, mal esposo!- grito Temari- … ¡es por eso que tengo un amante!

- …- Shikamaru abrió sus ojos como si fueran 2 grandes platos.

- ¡hola Shikamaru!- Choji sujeta a Temari de la cintura.

- ¡el si puede agrandar cualquier parte del cuerpo!

- NOOOOOOO- grito Shikamaru- ¡¿pero el ya esta casado y con 3 hijos?!

- ¡papá!

Una gran ola de bebes hundió a Shikamaru y lo llevaron por fuera de la casa Nara. El sol se habia convertido en una luna roja y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

- ¡te dije que es mejor solterito y a la orden que casado y castrado!- dijo una versión gigante de Kankuro que se trago a Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru se despertó envuelto en sudor y mirando a todas partes con miedo.

- Una pesadilla… solo eso…

A su lado estaba Temari dormida con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Shikamaru la miro de cerca, se veía demasiado bien.

- Pero… ¿que si las cosas entre los 2 cambian con este bebe?- Shikamaru siente como su piel se eriza- ¡…no…no estoy listo pa…para ser padre!

* * *

Lee estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, Tenten estaba esperando un hijo…¡su hijo!

- Yosh… esto se puso tan complicado…- Lee saca su cajita negra- … ¡llama de la juventud, juro que lo hare por ella, porque la amo y lo que mas deseo es hacerla feliz!

De repente un tipo choca con el...

- Disculpe…

- Claro

Lee le sonríe y sigue caminando, sonríe nerviosamente, pensando en su nueva vida con Tenten, pero…

- Esperen un minuto…- revisa cada bolsillo de su ropa- … ¡ese hijo de su mamá!

Lee se va corriendo persiguiendo al pobre diablo que le robo. El tipo corre doblando una esquina y tratando de camuflarse entre la multitud, pero Lee no lo pierde de vista.

- ¡dame mi anillo!

- ¡ven y tómalo!

El tipo le lanza un Shuriken que se le clava a Lee en la frente y el pobre termia revolcándose en el suelo de dolor.

- AAAAA…- Lee se saca el kunai y chorrito de sangre le sale de la frente- … no será la ultima vez que nos veamos amigo

* * *

Sasuke estaba caminando por la calle con sus amigotes, Suigetsu y Juugo, los exmiembros de HEBI. El primero estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, la idea de empezar una familia con Karin lo aterraba y Juugo… el solo estaba de acompañante.

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que pronto dejaremos de ser solteros…- Suigetsu suspira- … ¡deberiamos tener una despedida de solteros!

- … (Sakura chan… te amo tanto…)

- ¡con cerveza, sake, strippers y mucho alcohol!

- … (entonces… ¿Por qué se me dificulta tanto decírtelo?)

- ¡… y de paso traemos bailarines exóticos para Juugo!

- ¡que no soy gay!- grito Juugo- … ¡no es mi culpa que Neji pareciera mujer!

- … (cuando voy a pedírtelo… mis labios se enredan y no puedo ni pensar claro)

- Si claro… mira que tirarle el cuento a un tipo casado…- Suigetsu lo mira de mala gana- … dejas en mala posición a los que patean con la izquierda…

- ¡que no soy gay y para que sepas, ese pequeño evento con Sai fue porque estaba borracho!

- Escusas, escusas…

- … (deseo desposarte, hacerte mi mujer y hacerte feliz… como todos los demás)

- ¡¿Qué dices Sasuke?!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡solo di que si!- dijo Suigetsu mientras por detrás Juugo le decía que no con la cabeza.

- Eee… ¿esta bien?

- ¡eso es!

Juugo solo se golpeo la frente mientras un muy confundido Sasuke miraba a su alrededor en busca de lo que sea que Suigetsu allá visto.

* * *

Naruto estaba mirando el techo de la mansión Hyuuga, estaba recostado en la cama con Hinata dormida en sus brazos. Esto era algo que lo ponía en extremo peligro, si Hiashi los encontraba, aun si no estuvieran haciendo nada, lo caparia con un cuchillo sin filo.

- Y lo peor de todo es que es demasiado posible que lo haga…- Naruto giro la cabeza y miro por la ventana- … rayos (esto no estaría pasando si yo no hubiera seguido de necio escapándome a la habitación de Hinata cuando todos se dormían)

El reloj sono con un bip, Naruto arregosto a Hinata en la cama suavemente y despues se acerco al espejo.

- … (vamos a recuperar ese anillo)

_Chico, te lo digo yo… ¡NO es buena idea!_

- Lo dice la persona que me convenció que el Wasabi era pasta de dientes…- pone una mueca de dolor- … ¿Por qué te haría caso?

_Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no soy idiota…_

- Por ese tipo de comentarios es que nunca te voy a dejar salir…

_¡¡Esta bien, pero si ese "suegrito maravilloso" que tienes te termina dejando el culo como la bandera de Japón!!... ¡¡No te atrevas a decir que no te lo advertí!!_

Naruto ni se preocupo por peinarse o lucir bien para Hanabi, para el esto no era una cita, era una misión Shinobi, era una misión ninja, una misión de rango A sin duda alguna, era la misión… ¡recuperar el anillo!

- Ya vuelvo mi amor…- Naruto abre la ventana y se va saltando.

- …- Hinata se pone de pie- … ¿A dónde vas Naruto Kun?

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba por la calle de Konoha, este lugar de repente se combirtio en la "calle de la amargura" para este pobre shinobi de apellido Nara.

- … (amo s Temari, muchísimo, pero…)- Shikamaru se detiene- … ¿Qué si no soy lo que ella espera?... ¿Qué si no cumplo las expectativas?

- No pienses eso…

Shikamaru mira a su izquierda, Gaara estaba sentado en una banca del parque, con su nenita en brazos, se le veía feliz. Shikamaru se sento a su lado y miro el sol poniéndose.

- Hola…- dijo Shikamaru.

- Jaja…- Gaara sonríe- … ¿sabes que fue lo que sentí cuando Matsuri me dijo que estaba embarazada?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- …¡ME LLEVA EL DIABLO!

El grito de Gaara se escucho tan poderoso que hiso que miles de niños se pusieran a llorar en ese momento, menos la bebe de Gaara que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sonidos de violencia.

- …- Shikamaru se destapa los oídos.

- Y pensé mucho en lo que tenia que hacer, inclusive llegue a pensar en dejarla a ella y esta lindura- le sonríe, Shikamaru sintió un extraño revoltijo en el estomago, Gaara sonriendo es la cosa mas tétrica que ha visto en su vida- … pero créeme, una vez que tu hijo o hija alla nacido, y sujete tu dedo índice con sus manitas… te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que TODOS tus amigos lloraran como mariquitas

- …- Shikamaru traga saliva- … pero ¿que si… que si no logro hacerla feliz?

- Cuando el bebe de los 2 halla nacido, creeme, tus dudas desaparecerán…

- Cierto… en cuanto la vea le dire que se case conmigo…

- Bien, ¿tienes el anillo?

- ¡claro, es un anillo con perlas de verdad y…!

Shikamaru revisa entre sus bolsillos… pero…

- O mierda…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- E…e…¡¡el anillo!!

- ¡¿perdiste el anillo?!

- ¡¡No lo encuentro!!

- ¡¡idiota, imbécil, burro!!- Gaara empieza a mover arena detrás de Shikamaru- ¡¡Deberia matarte aquí mismo!!

- ¡¡ Debe estar en uno de los lugares que visite antes de venir aquí!!

- ¡¿Qué lugares?!

- ¡el bar donde me tome mi sake!

- ¡pues ve para alla, grandísimo estúpido!

* * *

En la casa de los Hyuuga:

Neji entraba en su habitación, habia sido un largo dia, tuvo que hacer mucho para ganarse el pan y cuidar a su esposa e hijos… pero lo que estaba apunto de suceder, le traería un dolor de cabeza inmoral.

- Ufff…- Neji se arre cuesta- ¡Hana, amor, has visto a Hanabi y a Hinata!

- ¡creo que salieron!- respondió una voz femenina.

- eso explica porque hise todo el trabajo domestico de la mansion...

- ¡¡ni te hagas el cansadito, hoy te toca sacara a pasear los perros!!

- ¡NOOOO!

Se escucha el timbre y Neji corre a abrirla.

- ¡Nejinecesitotuayudanohaytiempoparaexplicargracias!- Lee toma aire.

- …- Neji mira a Lee estupefacto- … ¿dijiste todo eso con un solo aliento?

- ¡vamos, perdi el anillo!

- ¡¿Qué lo perdiste?!- respondió Neji y activo su Byakugan- … ¡¿pues que esperas?!... ¡vamos en su búsqueda!

- ¡claro que no, tu tienes que sacar a los perros a pasear!

- ¡no puedo, Neji Hyuuga tiene que luchar en nombre del amor!

Esa era la escusa perfecta para Neji y créanme, nunca estuvo mas agradecido con Lee que en ese preciso instante.

* * *

En la casa de los Inozuka.

- … (¿A dónde fuiste Naruto Kun?)- pensaba Hinata mirando una tasa de te.

- Todo estará bien despreocúpate- dijo Ino.

- ¡Ino, querida!- se escucho el grito de Kiba- ¿no has visto mi agenda?

- Si claro…- Ino lo fulmina con la mirada- …"agenda"

Kiba se echa para atrás…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Esa agenda… ¿dime una cosa Hinata?- Ino sonríe maliciosamente- … ¿Qué tipo de agenda tiene fotos de chicas desnudas?

- …- Hinata se puso roja en ese momento.

- Eee… pues… ¡puedo explicarlo!

- Tremendo huevon, con hijos y esposa y aun en esas como si se tratara de un jovencito…

- Ino, amorcito, dejame explicarlo…

- Eee... mejor me voy…

Hinata se pone de pie y sale del lugar, esto le era sumamente incomodo, problemas que ella imagino tendría que lidiar en el futuro, pero por ahora es mejor dejarlos asi.


	5. Lo que se hace por amor

Una nota, este capitulo es muy largo así que perdonen por escribir tanto, pero siento que lo debía por tardar con la conti…

* * *

_**5- Lo que se hace por amor…**_

Naruto llego a un parque de diversiones, era este el lugar donde según Hanabi lo iba a encontrar. El estaba en una lucha interna, su conciencia le decía que esto estaba mal, su lado malo le decía que era una oportunidad para darle a otra que no sea Hanabi y el Kyuubi le decía que era un idiota que pronto se quedaría sin herencia.

_Te lo sigo diciendo, esto es una mala idea…  
_  
- Ni que tuviera pensado hacer algo malo…- Naruto se estira- … solo voy a pasear con ella y ya, no hare nada que lastime a Hinata…

_Y yo soy la reina Isabel…  
_  
- ¡Es en serio!  
- ¿Qué cosa?

Naruto pego un salto y miro a su derecha, ahí estaba Hanabi con una blusa negra que decía "¿te gusta lo que vez?" una mini falda negra que dejaba que vieran sus calzones, un pequeño bolso y una sonrisa mal intencionada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa es seria?  
- Na…nada (esta chica es el polo opuesto de Hinata, no hay duda)  
- ¿Y bien…?  
- ¿y bien que?  
- ¿Cómo estoy?- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.  
- Pues…eee…te ves bien… (mas que bien, pero carajo, ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!)

_Lo vez… Dios, no puedes evitar sentir atracción por ella, pero hagas lo que hagas mas te vale dejar al pequeño amiguito tuyo ahí abajo en paz…_

- … (Kyuubi yo jamas le haría eso a Hinata)

_¿Seguro?_

Hanabi tomo a Naruto por el brazo y puso su cabeza en su hombro. Naruto sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y trato de mirar a otra parte, esto era todo un martirio. Hanabi miro dulcemente al rubio y le dijo con un tono seductor.

- Quisiera…  
- …- Naruto se puso rojo.  
- …un…

- …-Naruto sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y humo salía de sus orejas.

- … perro caliente.

Naruto sintió como sangre salía de su nariz y cayo en el suelo en estado casi catatónico. Hanabi sonrió perversamente y le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, pero Naruto no acepto ya que se sentó poniendo sus rodillas frente a su rostro y las abrazo con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¡Nada!- Naruto miro el bulto que se formo en su entrepierna- … (¡vamos pequeño amigo no me hagas esto, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!)

* * *

Con Lee y Neji.

Lee corría tan rápido como podía, Neji miraba su alrededor en busca del hombre que Neji había descrito hace un rato, su byakugan le ayudaba a buscar a través de los lugares difíciles de llegar.

- ¡¿Lo ves en alguna parte?!  
- Cálmate, mi Byakugan no falla en este tipo de cosas…

Neji enfoca su vista en una pared cercana a un bar. Sus ojos se enfocan mas y mas…

- Listo... ahí esta el tipo que te robo el anillo  
- ¡¿Dónde?!  
- ¡Ahí, ¡¿que no lo vez?!  
- Mmm…- Lee mira a Neji- … ¿Byakugan?  
- ¿Cómo?... ¡AAA!- desactiva su Byakugan- … perdón

Los 2 entran en el bar, toda esta repleto de tipos rudos, malos y peludos. Lee se acerca a la barra y se sienta junto con Neji. El cantinero se les acerca.

- ¿Qué quieren?  
- Yo quiero…  
- …¡cerveza sin alcohol!

Todos miraron a Lee con una risa burlona. Neji solo se golpeo la frente, Lee será su mejor amigo, pero sigue siendo el imbécil mas grande del mundo.

- ¡¿De paso no quieres una cereza encima de tu jugo de levadura?!- rio un tipo en una esquina.  
- … (¡Esa voz!)

Lee se puso de pie con sus puños cerrados y con una mirada de furia ciega, poso sus ojos en el tipo pelirrojo de una esquina que llevaba puesta una gabardina gris y tenia cara de ebrio permanente.

- ¡Tu te robaste mi anillo!

El hombre se puso de pie y miro nerviosamente a Lee y a Neji. Todos los 

"criminales" se dedicaron a reírse aun mas fuerte.

- ¡Aquí todos hemos robado algo!- grito un tipo calvo, musculoso y grande (como de unos 2 metros) cercano a Neji- ¡¿Qué tiene de especial un anillo?!... responde eso, travesti…  
- … (¿Tra…vesti?)

De inmediato Neji sujeto al hombre de la camisa y lo hiso bajar a su altura.

- Mira… amiguita… ¿tienes idea de quienes somos?- dijo Neji con una gran vena en su rostro.  
- …- el hombre los mira mas de cerca- … ¡AAA, estos sujetos son Neji Hyuuga y Rock Lee, el genio de los Hyuuga y la bestia verde de Konoha!

Todos miraron a ese par que ya estaban tronándose los dedos. Lee se había vuelto famoso como la única persona capaz de derrotar al genio de Konoha Neji Hyuuga y su apodo extendió las fronteras de Konoha, Neji en si ya era una leyenda dentro y fuera de Konoha, tanto así que creían que eran personas inventadas o mejor dicho, leyendas urbanas.

- ¿Quién quiere un tratamiento de puños?- dijo Lee sonriendo.  
- ¡Nn…No hace falta!- grito el tipo que se había robado el anillo- ¡Le devolveré el anillo…!  
- ¡Eso es!- grito Lee.  
- ¡Si me vence en un juego de tomar!- dijo el ladrón sonriendo.

Neji suspiro, esta no era la mejor de todas las situaciones, el nombre de Lee creció tanto como su debilidad, la bebida.

- Lee… piénsalo bien, Tenten te pidió que no volvieras a tomar…  
- Lo se…- Lee mira Neji a los ojos- … y con un niño en camino no puedo volver a caer en el vicio… pero…

El ladrón sonríe y empieza a jugar con el anillo en sus manos. Lee se enfurece, ¿Quién se cree este tipo para estar jugando con el regalo de su amada?

- ¡Pero no puedo permitir que este imbécil haga lo que quiera con mi anillo, con el anillo de Tenten!  
- …- Neji mira el suelo y mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- … esto no puede ser bueno…

* * *

Sasuke entro en un bar junto con Juugo y Suigetsu. Suigetsu corrió a una esquina y saco su billetera, comenzó a babear como perro y sonrió pervertidamente. Juugo solo se acerco a la barra y pidió un sake. Sasuke por su parte se quedo de pie en la entrada sin entender que debía hacer.

- ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?  
- ¡Disfruta tu despedida de soltero Sasuke!- grito Suigetsu y le dijo algo a una bailarina exótica la cual simplemente sonrió y fue con Sasuke.  
- Hola guapo…

- Hola…- dijo Sasuke poniéndose rojo.  
- ¿Quieres un baile privado?  
- Pero aquí no hay música, ni salsa ni reggaetón…

La stripper se golpeo la frente, es posible que los golpes de Sakura lo hayan dejado tan idiota como Naruto.

- No cariño, me refiero a otro tipo de baile…- la chica lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a un cuarto oscuro.  
- … (Esto no puede ser bueno… ¿o si?)  
- ¡Vuélvete hombre!- grito Suigetsu.  
- … yo mejor me voy a ver si ya puso la puerca…- dijo Juugo.

* * *

Shikamaru corrió por toda la aldea hasta llegar a un pequeño bar en medio de los rincones más oscuros de la aldea. Abrió las puertas y todos lo saludaron con un "hola" pausado.

- Debo encontrarlo antes de que alguien le ponga el ojo encima o…

Shikamaru recordó algo en ese preciso momento, Temari quería ir a comprarle una cuna al futuro crio que nacería en 9 meses o antes. Shikamaru empezó a sudar, tenia que ir con ella a las 5 y ya eran las 3…

- ¡AAA, tengo que apurarme!

El Nara recorrió su camino, se sentó en la misma mesa que en la que se había sentado antes, reviso el suelo, se acerco a la rocola y puso la misma canción que había escuchado antes ("La bikima"), reviso en el basurero que estaba cerca pero nada…

- ¡¿En donde esta?!... ¡¿en donde esta?!- hasta que se le prendió el foco- …¡fui al baño antes de irme…

El cabeza de piña favorito de todos, se movio lo mas rápido que pudo y entro en el baño, reviso el suelo, los orinales, todo… pero no lo encontraba. Fue entonces que recordó, que el fue al baño no precisamente para orinar.

- Debe estar en uno de los inodoros…

Una puerta se abre y sale un tipo gordo, apestoso y con una camiseta negra que dice "muy sexy para ti".

- Cielos amigo, nunca comas huevos duros de un bar dan diarrera…

Shikamaru trago saliva y con toda la fuerza de voluntad, empezó a revisar tasa por tasa. La primera tenía un mojón del tamaño de un brazo, la segunda estaba llena de meadas, la tercera no estaba en condiciones para ser usada, ya que era mas letrina que inodoro… por ultimo, la que el tipo gordo uso, parecía un sitio usado para depositar desperdicios toxicos.

- No veo el….puag… anillo… DIOS…- Shikamaru cae en el suelo mareado- … deberían meterle un tapón por el orto a ese monstruo porque lo que hiso no es humano…

El lugar era oscuro, así que Shikamaru no pudo notar si por ahí estaba el anillo, asi que hiso lo que cualquier otro idiota enamorado haría en esa posición. Tomo valor, tomo aire y metió su mano en el primer escusado.

- ¡Por Temari!

Shikamaru manoseo el mojón hasta poder sacar lo que el creía era el anillo, pero en realidad resulto ser una tapa de botella.

- ¿Cómo…?- Shikamaru huele mano- … agg… maldición, lo que se hace por amor…

Shikamaru continuo con las otras 2 hasta que su temor llego, el cuarto inodoro, el que parecía una fosa séptica, el que esta huele peor que un muerto.

- Vamos… ¡por Temari!

Y con fortaleza renovada, Shikamaru metió su mano en esa sopa negra que habia en el agua.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el baño, echándose agua en la cara. Después del martirio en la feria (Hanabi comiendo una salchicha de manera sugestiva), invitarla a cenar (donde ella intento jugar con el pecho del rubio), llevarla al cine (y uno porno para peores), el pobre Naruto estaba mas sudado que en un sauna.

- Pero la cita no termina hasta que ella lo diga…- Naruto suspira- … hay Hinata, que voy a hacer con tu hermana, que es el diablo encarnado…- el rubio mira el espejo, fue el recuerdo de Hinata lo que le estaba ayudando a aguantar todo ese día, pero como todo ser vivo, el tiene su limite y no cree poder aguantar mas- … voy a necesitar una ducha fría cuando regrese a casa…

- ¿Y si nos duchamos aquí?

Naruto pego un salto, Hanabi había entrado en baño de hombres y lo abrazo por espalda. Naruto empezó a sudar y a temblar como loco, a Hanabi le parecía cómico como el pobre rubio se estremecía con solo escucharla hablar.

- Ha…Hanabi… no…no deberías estar aquí  
- Cierto, no deberíamos estar aquí, se de un lugar en donde si podríamos estar…  
- ¡callate Hanabi, por favor!  
- Muy bien…- dijo Hanabi enfadada- … vamos afuera y continuemos con la cita  
- Pero ya hemos ido a muchos lugares…son las 4 ya y estoy un poco cansa…  
- ¡Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga!

Naruto se inclino como perro:

- Si ama…

- Buen perro…

Los 2 salieron del baño y se posaron en la barra, así es, terminaron en el bar nuevamente, el plan de Hanabi era emborrachar a Naruto y ya saben, si hay algunas que si hacen eso y Hanabi es una.

- Una cerveza para el caballero- dijo Hanabi.  
- Pero ya me tome 4 y me estoy empezando a sentir mareado…  
- ¡Dije que otra cerveza!  
- …- Naruto mira asustadísimo a Hanabi.

BOOOOM

Un tipo habia destrozado una mesa en otra parte del bar y todos lo miraban con terror. Naruto levanto la mirada y miro en esa dirección y le pregunto al cantinero:

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Un tipo reto a otro a un concurso de beber, los 2 ya llevan 200 botellas de sake en total y la cosa podría ponerse peor…- el cantinero le sirve su cerveza.  
- ¡Tómatela!- Hanabi lo obliga a tragarse su pachita.

* * *

En la otra parte del mismo bar…

Sasuke estaba en un cuarto oscuro, la bailarina estaba apunto de iniciar su trabajo pero para el Uchiha era difícil concentrarse en ese asunto, ya que cuando ella lo veía el se imaginaba que ella tenia la cabeza de Sakura.

- … ¿Sa…Sakura?- dijo Sasuke rascándose los ojos.  
- No guapo…- dijo la bailarina sentándose en su regazo- … el nombre es Jade  
Sin embargo lo que Sasuke escucho fue:  
- ¡Sasuke Uchiha, vuelve a casa o te romperé la cara!

Sasuke pego un salto y la bailarina callo en el suelo sentada y empezó a insultarlo.

- ¡Idiota, esta es la forma como me agradeces!  
- ¡Sakura, por favor no me mates, fue sin querer!- grito Sasuke poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza.  
- ¡Que no soy esa tal Sakura soy Jade, imbécil!

Esto fue lo que escucho el Uchiha:

- ¡Vuelve a casa o te cortare el pito mientras duermes!  
- ¡si amor, así lo hare!

Sasuke corrió fuera del cuarto oscuro. Suigetsu estaba con 3 bailarinas al mismo tiempo, pero al ver a Sasuke correr de esa forma, se puso de pie, arrojo un montón de billetes y fue tras el.

- ¡Socio, ¡¿que haces?!  
- ¡no puedo Suigetsu, amo tanto a Sakura que hasta sus regaños me parecen atractivos!  
- Hablas como el idiota de Naruto…  
- ¡pues ahora entiendo lo que el sentía de niño…!

Justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, choco con alguien y cayo en el suelo.

- ¿Shikamaru?- dijo Sasuke respirando lentamente.  
- Hola Sasuke…  
- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Sasuke olfatea el lugar un poco mas- … ¡¿y porque hueles a mierda de un zombi?!  
- Créeme, no quieres saberlo…

BOOOOOM

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Shikamaru (las 3 S) miraron por encima de ellos en busca del origen de ese sonido.

* * *

En otro lugar del mismo bar.

Neji estaba abrazando a Juugo, los 2 tenían una mirada de terror absoluta en sus rostros. Delante de ellos, estaba el ladrón con una cara de intoxicación enorme y del otro lado estaba Lee con una mirada furiosa de ebriedad y con ganas de mas.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!... HIC… ¡Marrica!...HIC… ¡¿Eso es todo?!- toma otro trago- … ya shevo como…HIC… 400 botellas y apenas… HIC… son las 5…  
- Tengo miedo…- dijo Juugo.  
- … aun que no lo parezca… - Neji traga saliva- … yo también  
- Esto… ooo… aun…demonios…no…se termina…

El ladrón tomo una ultima botella, pero no pudo tragar, cayo en la mesa inconsciente, mientras Lee seguía trague que trague. Neji reviso los bolsillos del hombre y saco el anillo.

- Lo tengo, ya vámonos Lee…

Pero Lee no se detenia…

- O no…- dijo Juugo mientras trataba de escapar de esa muchedumbre.  
- Lee, recuerda tu alcoholismo… ¡recuerda como te pones cuando estas ebrio!  
- ¡cashate, rarita!- Lee siguió tomando.  
- … (Y pensar que este era el tipo que jugaba con cartas de Yu Gi Oh en la academia)…- Neji intenta sujetar a Lee pero…  
- ¡No me toques!

Lee pego un salto y de repente comenzó a destruirlo todo parte por parte. Neji intentaba sujetar o por lo menos evitar que su amigo lo destruyera todo.

* * *

En otra parte del mismo bar.

Naruto estaba bastante mal, ya había bebido mucho y no podía mantenerse estable, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Hanabi sonreía y juguetonamente, le mostro el escote a Naruto, el pudo notar que ahí estaba el anillo amarrado a un collar que ella usaba.

- … (Esta es mi oportunidad)…- Naruto se acerca a Hanabi.  
- … (Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías)

De repente una silla salió volando y golpeo al cantinero dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, Hanabi se distrajo y Naruto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para arrancarle el collar y el anillo de un solo.

- Lo… lo siento…- Naruto cae en el suelo no puede moverse bien- … pero yo… amo…a tu hermana… (Rayos tengo la resistencia al alcohol de un niño de 2 años)  
- ¡Eso si que no!…- Hanabi lo hace ponerse de pie- … ¡no me iré con las manos bacías!

Hanabi lo sujeta del cuello y lo besa con mucha pasión. Llora mientras lo hace…

- ¡Te amo Naruto, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien!- grito Hanabi- … ¡por favor, no te cases con ella!  
- Lo siento… yooo…- Naruto cae en el suelo esta mareado- …yo no te amo a ti

De repente todo empezó a caerse en pedazos, Lee estaba en una ola de destrucción enorme, Neji seguía tratando de detenerlo para que dejara de hacer esto.

- ¡se lo prometiste a Tenten, dejarías de beber por ella, se lo prometiste!  
- …- Lee se detiene- … ¿se lo…prometí?  
- Si Lee, se lo prometiste a la mujer que amas…- Neji se acerca y pone su mano en su hombro derecho- … esto es poco usual en mi, pero se que cuando amas a alguien haces todo por esa persona, hombre o mujer… ¡escuchaste Juugo!  
- ¡¡Que no soy Gay!!- se escucho la voz de Juugo en el fondo.  
- Como sea…- Neji sonríe maliciosamente antes el comentario- … el punto es que se que te detendrás y no harás nada estúpido, hazlo por ella…  
- …- Lee pierde el balance pero Neji lo sujeta para que no se caiga- … por ella…

Suigetsu miraba la escena desde lejos, después miro a Sasuke, al dinero que había en el suelo y después se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

- …he sido un idiota…  
- Ya te diste cuenta…- dijo Juugo enfadado-… (Sabia a la perfección que algo así iba a suceder)  
- Todo este tiempo con Karin… rayos, me siento mal…  
- Igual aquí…- Sasuke se puso de pie- … a veces solo necesitas de un amigo para recordarte quien eres…  
- Cierto…- Shikamaru mira a los demás- … oigan, ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7…- Juugo revisa su reloj.  
- ¡o mierda!- Shikamaru sale corriendo- ¡Temari va a matarme!

Naruto estaba abrazando a Hanabi, ella lloraba en su pecho.

- Crei que tu y Konohamaru…  
- El no me ama, el quiere a… ¡esa puta de Moegi!  
- … (El burro hablando de orejas)- penso Naruto con una gota en su nuca- … mirra… Hanabi… cielos…- Naruto se sostiene la sien- … algún día encontraras al hombre indicado, pero tienes que entender que yo no soy esa persona…  
- Pero entonces quien es…- Hanabi se ríe nerviosamente- …¿ese ñoño de Udon?  
- No tengo ni la menor idea…- Naruto la suelta- … solo entiende, que yo no quiero estar contigo

Naruto la deja y se va del lugar…

El bar quedo completamente vacio, todos se habían ido, bueno no todos, el cantinero estaba medio muerto detrás de la barra. Hanabi miro el suelo y lloro…

* * *

Ya era la media noche, el tiempo corrio como loco. Lee corrio hacia su apartamento y lo abrió, ahora si tenía todo listo, podía decirlo sin preocuparse, tenia el valor para hacerlo gracias a las palabras de Neji.

- Tenten quiero que seas mi esposa, porque tu me completas…- Lee mira su anillo-… aun cuando mañana me de cruda…

Lee abrió la puerta, pero solo encontró maletas en la puerta. Tenten observaba el suelo entristecido y su muñeca parecía temblar.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Te vi Lee,…

- Temari y Hinata se preocupo por Shikamaru y Naruto y fuimos a buscarlos, Hinata ya sabía donde estaban…

Lee entro en shock en ese momento…

- Lee, vamos a tener un bebe, tu no puedes seguir haciendo esto, aun hueles a alcohol…  
- … pero…yo…  
- Y si no puedo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en nadie…

* * *

Shikamaru estaba entrando en su habitación, quería bañarse y quitarse ese repugnante olor y de paso darle una explicación a Temari.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Shikamaru se detiene en seco, ahí estaba Temari como si se tratara de un espía en la oscuridad. El Nara trato de explicarle, pero las palabras no le salían.

- ¿Por qué hueles a mierda?- dijo Temari con asco.

- …Te…Temari, yo…  
- No… no me expliques nada…- Temari le da espalda- … dime una cosa  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Tú te tomas este compromiso en serio?

Shikamaru sintió que su mundo caía en pedazos.

- Ya que si no puedes tomar nada de lo que te digo en serio… ¿para que seguir?

Temari se fue caminando, dejando a Shikamaru devastado en una esquina. El Nara solo recapacito todo lo que había echo en el día.

- … soy un mal esposo… soy un mal padre…

* * *

Sasuke y Suigetsu entraron a la mansión Uchiha. Juugo les ayudaba a llegar hasta la puerta. De inmediato los 3 se detuvieron. Karin y Sakura arrojaban sus ropas a la calle.

- ¡Que se larguen los infieles!  
- Sasuke, creo que nos metimos en problemas…- dijo Suigetsu.  
- ¡Sakura chan!

Sakura arrojaba su ropa por toda la calle, aun así se notaba que algo brotaba de su rostro, eran lágrimas. Las 2 estaban llorando aun cuando pretendían que nada sucediera y que más bien disfrutaban de echarlos de su casa.

- Parece que la cagamos…- dijo Suigetsu.  
- Eso parece…- dijo Sasuke.  
- ¡¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?!- grito Sakura arrojando una maleta a la calle con violencia- … ¡esas strippers no te ofrecen nada, yo si, yo te amaba!  
- Maldición, Suigetsu- Karin mira el suelo para que no le vean el rostro- … ¡tendremos un hijo, piénsalo, tan solo usa ese pequeñito cerebro que Dios te dio y entiende que soy tu mujer y tu eres mi hombre ahora!- Karin arroja una ultima maleta y golpea a Suigetsu en la cara.

Suigetsu cae en el suelo completamente KO. Sasuke por su parte se mantiene observando el suelo.

* * *

Naruto entro en la casa Hyuuga, había sido un día muy pesado para el y sobre todo largo. El rubio abrió la puerta pero fue recibido de inmediato por el jefe Hyuuga y por su hija que lloraba en el pecho de su padre.

- ¡¿Como te atreves?!- grito Hiasho y golpeo a Naruto en el estomago- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hija de esta forma?!  
- ¡con mi propia hermana!- grito la Hyuuga.

Naruto levanto la mirada, ver a Hinata en ese estado, le retorcía el corazón, le dolia cada parte de su ser de solo pensar en que ella estaba llorando por su culpa.

- ¡¿Por qué?!  
- Yo…- Naruto se tambalea- …no hice nada con ella…  
- ¡Ja, si hasta estas borracho!- rio Hiashi con fuerza- … ¡¿Cómo se supone que crea eso?!  
- … por favor…- Naruto mira a Hinata a los ojos y esta vez es el quien llora-… te amo, tienes que creerme…  
- ¡Mentiroso, Mentiroso!

Hiashi sujeto a Naruto del cuello y lo arrojo a la calle. Hinata solo observaba entristecida como echaban al padre de su bebe.

- ¡Hinata, tendremos un hijo, no permitas que nos hagan esto!  
- Lo mismo debiste pensar cuando besaste a Hanabi…- respondio Hinata dandole por donde mas le duele.

Naruto dejo de ofrecer resistencia y permitió que Hiashi lo expulsara de la mansión con rudeza. El jefe Hyuuga cerró la puerta y después miro a su hija.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?  
- Padre…yo…- Hinata traga saliva- … estoy embarazada

* * *

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y Hanabi bebía para olvidar todo lo que hiso ese dia. Sentada en una mesa recapacitaba la cita que tuvo con la persona de quien estaba enamorada… hasta que…

- Hola Hanabi chan…

La chica miro al hombre que se sentó en la mesa de al lado, era alto, con lentes y de cabellera larga, traía consigo un traje azul similar al que usaba Ebisu y un chaleco Jonin.

- ¿Udon?- dijo Hanabi parpadeando.  
- Si… jaja…- Udon se rasca la cabeza-… hace tiempo que no hablo contigo

_**"Pero entonces quien es…¿ese ñoño de Udon?"**_

E ahí tu respuesta…


	6. Y me enamore de ti

_**6- Y me enamore de ti...**_

Ya habían pasado unos días, la vida se había tornado sumamente dura desde que las chicas los dejaron. Naruto miraba su baso de tequila y se lo tomaba rápidamente (que llenaba cada 5 segundos), Shikamaru estaba demasiado triste (podían verse nubes grises alrededor de su cabeza), Lee estaba llorando la gota gorda (como una fuente), Sasuke y Suigetsu no estaban del todo en su lugar, los 2 se repetían una y otra vez "soy un idiota, soy un idiota"

- …- Naruto miro al cantinero- … sirve  
- ¿No han sido suficientes?  
- ¡Sirve!

Naruto golpea la mesa y esta se parte en 2. Todos miran a Naruto con una vena resaltada. El cantinero se pone de pie y sujeta a Naruto del pecho.

- ¡Largo de mi bar!

Todos fueron expulsados a la fuerza, nadie se defendió ni siquiera Sasuke que se habia echo mas emo que antes. Naruto se puso de pie y se limpio el polvo, pero de inmediato Shikamaru lo agarro con una sombra y lo lanzo al suelo nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes Naruto…?- Shikamaru lo mira feo- … ¡eres el idiota mas grande del mundo!  
- ¡Cierra la boca cabeza de piña!  
- ¡nos echaron del bar de la misma forma que te echaron de la mansión Hyuuga, no sirves para nada mas que para meterte en problemas!  
- ¡Al menos a mi no me dejaron por ser un vago de mierda!  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Justo cuando Shikamaru iba a arrancarle una parte muy preciada de la anatomía de Naruto con un movimiento de sombra. Lee los detuvo y los trato de separar.

- Vamos, ya cálmense…- Lee mira a Suigetsu y a Sasuke- … ¡y ustedes hagan algo al respecto!  
- ¿Para que?… la vida es una porquería y morir es una buena opción…- dijo Sasuke con ojeras y sacando una pintura blanca- … ahora si me disculpan me voy a pintar la cara de blanco, pintarme los labios negros y a llorar a una esquina…  
- …- todos lo miran preocupados.  
- ¡Es oficial!- grito Suigetsu- … ¡tenemos que recuperar a nuestras novias!  
- ¿Pero como?- dijo Naruto- … ellas nos odian a todos...  
- Cierto… pero…- Suigetsu se mira el puño- … AAAA, estoy tan cabreado que no puedo pensar bien

Naruto se sentó en el suelo. Shikamaru medito en silencio, Lee estaba tratando de idear un plan, Suigetsu golpeaba una pared y Sasuke… el se estaba maquillando como había dicho que lo haría.

- Saben… en la primera cita que tuve con Hinata hace 6 años…- Naruto mira el cielo- … yo no estaba muy convencido de estar con ella, actuaba muy extraño, en silencio, casi no decía nada, me miraba tímidamente de vez en cuando…

- Como siempre lo ha hecho…- dijo Sasuke.

- … Pero…- Naruto enfoca su mirada en la Luna- … pero cuando vi sus ojos, sus ojos blancos como la misma Luna, su sonrisa sincera, su hermoso rostro, su dulce voz, esa hermosa personalidad… rayos se me paro el cacho de inmediato…  
- …- todos lo miraron asqueados y seguido de ello Suigetsu soltó una risa.  
- … me enamore de ella en la primera cita, me enamore como nunca me he enamorado de nadie… la amo, simplemente la amo y no puedo aceptar estar lejos de ella…

Sasuke abrió su cartera y guardo su maquillaje. Lee miro a Naruto y sonrió abiertamente…

- ¿Saben?- Lee también mira el cielo- … la primera vez que salí con Tenten, ella no estaba para nada convencida de que yo era para ella… ufff… ¡para nada!- Lee sonríe-… ella iba saliendo de una mala relación con Shino y antes de el estuvo Kankuro y antes que el, estuvo Neji… je, creo que ella simplemente no tenia suerte y yo tampoco estaba muy alegre, termine con Sakura casi el mismo dia que ella rompió con Shino…

- ¿Esto será una historia Harem de Tenten?- dijo Naruto.

- No…- Lee fulmina al rubio con la mirada- …la lleve a pasear por el parque y después fuimos a cenar… al final ella dijo que habia sido la mejor noche de su vida y me beso…- Lee se ríe- … eee… aun que después me di cuenta que tenia una espinilla en mi labio y la embarre con ella… a la semana le salió el grano mas grande del mundo y se puso histérica…  
- …- nuevamente todos miraron asqueados a Lee.

Suigetsu estaba poniendo atención y Shikamaru se fijaba en la sonrisa de Lee. Sasuke se limpiaba el lápiz labial.  
- Temari fue la que me invito a mi a salir, no yo a ella- dijo Shikamaru- … creo que soy demasiado vago…  
- …- todos los miraron- ¿y?  
- ¿Y que?  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
- Si… no recuerdo la cita, porque me quede dormido y a veces tengo pequeños recuerdos, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que era lo que hacíamos

Lee suspiro, ¿Cómo alguien puede quedarse dormido en una cita?... o aun mas sorprendente… ¿Cómo es que Temari no lo mato?

- Sakura y yo lo hicimos en la primera cita…

Todos pusieron ojos como de plato y miraron a Sasuke sorprendidos. Naruto se puso de pie de golpe, Lee miro sorprendido a Sasuke, Shikamaru solo sonrió muy divertido y Suigetsu se puso rojo.

- Guau... y creíamos que eras marica y andabas con Sakura para disimular- dijo Suigetsu.  
- ¡Como iba diciendo!- Sasuke lo mata en su imaginación- … me enamore de Sakura desde el principio y no dije nada porque mi orgullo no lo permitía, pero ahora… simplemente la cagamos…

Suigetsu se puso de pie, miro las estrellas era una noche helada y ahora le tocaba a el hablar.

- Karin y yo siempre tuvimos una relación odio/amor, ella coqueteaba conmigo y yo con ella de una manera "inocente"… pero un dia entre en su habitación y le dije "TE AMO Y NO ME ECHES NINGUNA ESCUSA" y ella me grito "FUERA DE AQUÍ, IMBECIL" y para el final de la noche entre gritos e insultos, terminamos emparejados y…

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí, todos se habían ido y lo dejaron hablando solo…

- ¡Sigue!

Suigetsu observo a un vagabundo sin dientes y de larga barba echándole porra. Miro a a la derecha, a la izquierda y…

- Bueno si no hay otra… y ella me sirvió un desayuno y…

* * *

Shikamaru camino por la calle, pensaba mucho en la palabras que debía decirle a Temari, que debía decirle a Gaara (que sin duda alguna lo mataria si se acercaba al hotel donde estaban hospedados), que debía decirle a Kankuro, toda la maldita explicación que debía darle a la familia de su novia.

- Hola Shikamaru…

Shikamaru escucho la voz de su rechoncho amigo Choji y miro en dirección a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca, ahí sentado en una mesa estaba Choji comiendo un pastelillo, 2 niños (iguales a Choji pero con cabello rubio) y 1 niña que jugaban cerca.

- Hola Choji…- Shikamaru miro al primer chico- … hola Shikai, Miroku y Amy…  
- ¡Hola tío Shikamaru!- respondieron los 2 niños rechonchos y la niñita rubia.  
- Jejeje- Shikamaru mira el suelo- … (¿llegaria a ser algo asi?)  
- Supe que tienes problemas con Temari…- dijo Choji.  
- Si… al parecer cree que no me tomo en serio la relación o lo que sea…  
- … - Choji suspira- … mira, todas dicen eso pero ten por seguro que con el tiempo tu te vuelves a prueba de ese tipo de comentarios…  
- No es eso, Choji- Shikamaru se rasca la cabeza- … no me lo tomo tan en serio porque… me da miedo, Gaara me dijo que una vez que naciera el niño las cosas iban a cambiar… ¿pero para bien o para mal?

Choji se comió su ultimo pedazo de pastel y después miro a Shikamaru a los ojos, después de todo, para eso están los amigos, para recordarte en donde estas y en que planeta vives.

- Mira, este es un reto para los 2, ella, aunque no quiera admitirlo, es muy frágil y va a necesitar tu ayuda porque si no la tiene no se sentirá segura…  
- … pero si se la ofrezca ella la rechazara…  
- …- Choji se impaciento y miro a Shikamaru nuevamente a los ojos- … escúchame, cualquier imbécil con una verga puede hacer un bebe, pero se requiere de huevos y valor para criar uno y tu los tienes de sobra, así que ponte de pie y ve por Temari…

Shikamaru miro sorprendido a su amigo, de donde salieron esas palabras y porque le estaban dando ese extraño coraje que no habia sentido antes. En ese momento un fuego se despertó en sus ojos y…  
- ¡por primera vez en mi vida…!- Shikamaru se pone de pie- ¡… siento a la llama de la juventud arder en mi!

Hubo una explosión en el fondo y Choji apunto hacia el cielo.

- ¡Ahora corre hacia el sol!  
- ¡Si Choji!

Shikamaru empezó correr hacia el sol…

- ¡AAA, me quemo!  
- ¡Era una metáfora idiota!

* * *

En algún lugar de Konoha:

- Achuuu…- Lee miro hacia atrás- … alguien se esta burlando de mi…

Lee caminaba hacia la casa de su sensei. Gai siempre tenia un buen consejo para el, consejos que inclusive Neji apreciaba, pues puede que Gai sea un autentico rarito, pero la verdad es que tenia algo que nadie mas tenia, experiencia y aun que suene difícil de creer, tenia la sabiduría de alguien que ya ha pasado por mucho. No es alguien al cual hay que juzgar rápidamente.

- ¡Gai sensei!

Una puerta se abrió y Gai salió y se encontró con su alumno querido.

- ¡Lee!- grito Gai se lanza sobre el y lo abraza con fuerza.  
- ¡Sensei!

Y pues los 2 se abrazaron y se besaron en la mejilla y jugaron a las manitas calientes y… bueno el punto es que un montón de niñerías después, Lee le conto su problema a Gai.

- Bueno Lee… se de una cosa que te hara sentir mejor…  
- ¿Qué es sensei?

5 minutos despues…

- ¡ir de compras!

Lee entro en una tiende que decía "Todo lo mas maricamente verde par austed", Gai se reia y reia mientras unos niños lloraban al ver su rostro.

- ¡¿Cielos sensei, ahora que hacemos?!  
- ¡Lo tengo, vamos al Gai móvil!

Lee y Gai entran en un auto con forma del rostro de Gai y que el parachoques era su sonrisa destellante. Condujeron escuchando la musiquita de Batman y se detuvieron delante del centro de belleza.

- ¡aquí es, Lee!- grito Gai.  
- ¡esto es mas emocionante que aquella vez que nos pusimos a discutir por saber quien gana, si Superman o Goku!- desde ahora les digo, no empiecen con ese debate aquí.

Entraron al salón y miraron por doquier, en una esquina estaba Anko, Kurenai y Shizune, en la otra estaba una persona que tenia uno de esos secadores de pelo gigantes.

- ¡Hola chicas!- grito Gai.  
- ¡Hola Gai!- respondieron todas.

Gai y Lee se sentaron al lado de la persona que estaba en el secador y se dedicaron a hacerse un super lavado intenso de cabello para dejarlo extra brillante, como a Lee le gustaba, despues volvieron al tema (todas poniendo atención)...

- Mira Lee… lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar en tu interior y preguntarte… ¿amas a Tenten?  
- Por supuesto…- dijo Lee.  
- Pues esa es la respuesta ahora ve por ella y asegúrate de que te acepte…

De repente Lee se pone de pie y se va corriendo con su puño en alto. Gai sonríe y saca su Cosmopolitan y se pone a leer sobre las "10 formas de satisafacer a su hombre"

- Tienes un buen trasero Gai- dijo Anko sonriendo.  
- …- Gai arroja la revista a otro lado- … ¿en serio?

La persona que estaba en el secador se pone de pie y mira a Gai.

- Si sensei, usted tiene un buen trasero…- le dijo una voz masculina

De repente, Gai se puso frio y miro a la persona que le habia hablado, era la misma persona que se secaba el cabello en una de esas supermaquinotas seca pelos.

- Sa...Sai…  
- Hola… Sensei  
- Sai… - dijo Gai asustado y de repente las puertas del salón se cerraron y ninguna de las chicas estaba ahí.  
- Parece que Ino me dejo solito y las chicas ya casi no me dan bola…

Sai se acerca sonriendo a Gai…

- Menos mal que soy Bi… ¿verdad?... y no como Juugo…

En algún lugar de Konoha:

- ¡QUE NO SOY GAY!- grito Juugo.

De regreso con Gai:

Gai se alejaba de Sai, pero de repente cayo un relámpago y las luces se apagaron.

- …o no…  
- O si…  
- ¡Saca tu dedo de ahí!  
- No es mi dedo…jojojojo  
- NOOOOO

EEE… mejor vamos a otro lado…

* * *

Kiba estaba buscando como loco por toda la casa, parecía bastante nervioso… ¿Que estaba buscando?... ni idea, veamos…

- ¡¿Dónde la deje?!- Kiba abre una gaveta que estaba en un escritorio escondido detrás de una puerta que estaba en un cuarto secreto detrás de una pared secreta en la casa de los Inosuka- ¡No esta!

Kiba corre hacia otro extremo de la casa y revisa debajo del baño.

- ¡Nada!

Corre hacia la computadora y revisa sus documentos…

- ¡¿En donde están?!

Suena el timbre y Kiba sin perder mucho tiempo abrió la puerta de golpe. Sasuke estaba delante de el, todo deprimido y triste. Kiba lo sujeto del cuello y lo hiso entrar en la casa a la fuerza.

- ¡ayúdame!  
- ¿Qué te ayude?- Sasuke suspira- … si yo te venia a pedir ayuda a ti…  
- Dime lo que necesitas mientras buscamos…  
- Pues… mira, necesito que me ayudes con…  
- ¿tus problemas con Sakura?- Kiba revisa debajo de su sofá- … ¡¿Dónde están?!  
- Si… digo, tu tienes mas experiencia que yo en estas cosas…  
- Bueno…- Kiba mira debajo de la cama- … lo mejor que puedes hacer es tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle perdón desde el fondo de tu alma… porque creeme, que si no lo haces así, ella no te va a perdonar…  
- Ya veo… pero… ¿si le explico lo que sucedió?  
- Nada… aun si le explicas, ella va a guardarte algo de rencor y créeme eso nunca es bueno… ¡¿Dónde están maldita sea?!  
- Aja… pero… eso quiere decir que ella tendría razón… aun cuando…  
- Aun cuando no la tiene… mira, una cosa que debes entender, es que ellas siempre tendrán la razón, aun cuando no la tengan, tu debes tragarte todo ese ENORME orgullo y decirle que tiene razón, por favor no preguntes el por que y solo hazlo…  
- Vaya… que difícil…  
- Si y así será toda tu vida de aquí hasta que te mueras…o te divorcies…  
- ¡Hablando de divorcio!

Kiba sintió como si toda su humanidad cayera en pedazos y miro hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Ino con una mirada de fuego, ojos rojos como el mismo infierno, una vena resaltada en la frente y una extraña nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¿Explícate esto?!

De repente Ino abrió una puerta y un montón de revista, películas y otras cosas XXX cayeron en el suelo. Sasuke miro asustado a esa enorme cantidad de pornografía y Kiba solo trago amargura como nunca antes en toda su vida.

- ¡Ninfómanas 3!- grito Ino mientras leia el titulo de una película.  
- Ino, amorcito lo puedo explicar…  
- ¡Sasuke, te pido que te vayas, Kiba y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar!  
- ¡Sasuke, no me dejes solo!  
- Lo siento…mmm… prefiero no meterme en este asunto…

Sasuke salió de la casa justo a tiempo, porque segundos después la ira de Ino cayo sobre Kiba de la misma forma que un águila se come un ratón de campo.

- ¡y ese maldito perro tuyo caga demasiado y para colmo sus "gracias" son del tamaño de un planisferio y ya estoy arta de ser la que tenga que llevar TODAS las mañanas a Inuchan a la escuela, hazlo tu debes en cuando y otra cosa, el titulo de esta película es "Amas de casa calenturientas", yo soy una ama de casa y adivina que…!

Sasuke apresuro el paso y se alejo lo mas que pudo de esa casa, no valía la pena escuchar eso…

* * *

En medio de la aldea…

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Suigetsu y Shikamaru se reunieron para planear la operación... "Nena acéptame otra vez" (el nombre lo sugirió Suigetsu)

- Perfecto… veamos…- Suigetsu se lleva el lápiz a la boca y se pone sus anteojos para leer- según tengo entendido… Temari esta con su familia en la Arena, se llevo a Tenten con ella…

Los 4 asintieron y miraron el plano de la aldea de la arena, que de echo era un dibujo echo en una servilleta.

- Primero, tendrán que pasar por este lago de lava para llegar a ellas…  
- No, espera, eso es salsa de Tomate…- Shikamaru sonríe como tonto- … eee, es que estaba desayunando mientras lo dibujaba…  
- Claro…- se rasca los ojos- … en todo caso tu y Lee deben ir por Tenten y Temari a la aldea de la arena…- Suigetsu mira a Sasuke- … Naruto tendra que ir por Hinata solo…  
- ¡¿Solo?!- grito el rubio lleno de terror.  
- Así es… todo parece indicar que el padre de Hinata la tiene como…mmm…castigada y hay quienes rumorean que le pondrán el sello en su frente

Naruto apretó su puño con fuerza, nadie le pondría un dedo encima ni tocaria un solo de los cabellos de su Hinata en tanto el estuviera con vida, ni siquiera su padre.

- Sasuke… tu y yo debemos encontrar a Sakura y a Karin, su paradero se mantiene en secreto…  
- … ya veo…- Sasuke levanta la mirada.  
- ¡muy bien, comencemos con la operación "Nena acéptame otra vez"!- grito Lee con su puño en alto.  
- ¡Por Hinata!- dijo Naruto levantando su puño.  
- ¡Por Sakura!- grito Sasuke.  
- ¡Por Temari!- grito Shikamaru.  
- ¡Por Tenten!- grito Lee.  
- ¡Por Karin!- grito Suigetsu.

* * *

Frente a la mansión Hyuuga, Naruto se preparaba para buscar a su chica, para partir cráneos y de ser necesario par a enfrentarse a Hiashi.

_Por favor… se esta cagando de miedo…_

- Kyuubi… por favor, no arruines mi momento

_Yo no arruino nada… tu eres el que esta temblando como gelatina_

- Mis piernas no tiemblan porque tenga miedo, es porque… mmm… ¡esta temblando!

_Temblando…si… pero del susto_

- ¡Cállate!  
- ¿Quién debe callarse?

Naruto miro hacia atrás y trato de no mentarle la madre a la persona que habia aparecido en ese instante.

- Hanabi…  
- Hola Naruto kun…  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Esta es mi casa… asi que, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
- No te importa  
- Muy al contrario- Hanabi mira a Naruto- mi padre tiene pensado hacer algo bastante estúpido y no puedo permitirlo  
- ¿Por qué te preocupas por Hinata si antes no parecía importarte?  
- Porque…- Hanabi se sonroja y mira ilusionada el cielo nocturno- … porque Udon kun me lo pidió  
- ¿Udon kun?- dijo Naruto confundido.  
- Si y si el me pide que te ayude… asi lo hare…

Naruto miro a esa chica aun desconfiando de ella, pero es preferible entrar acompañado a entrar solo y sufrir la ira de su "suegro".

- Bien… ¡vamos alla!


	7. La propuesta

7- La propuesta...

Sasuke y Suigetsu dieron inicio al plan (cuyo nombre es tan largo que no volveré a nombrar) y prendieron la búsqueda de sus dulces copitos de nieve… mmm, eso sono taaaaan cursi…

- ¿Esta es tu casa?  
- Si… la mansión Uchiha…

La mansión Uchiha estaba desordenada, era como si las chicas no hubiesen estado allí por algún tiempo. Sasuke estaba empezando a preocuparse, por lo normal Sakura era toda una dominatriz del orden y de la limpieza y en ese cuarto habia de todo menos orden y limpieza.

- Mira esto…- Suigetsu sujeto una pequeña caja de fosforos- … "Tubos y Falos" entretenimiento para señoritas…

Sasuke empezó a sudar en ese preciso momento… ¿Qué si ellas decidían pagarles con la misma moneda?... digo aun cuando Sasuke no haya echo nada y aun cuando ese perro de Suigetsu si se lo merecía... Sakura era una chica sumamente rencorosa con todas las cosas del universo.

- Una vez casi mata a un tipo en un super mercado porque ya no habia de su cereal favorito…  
- ¡Sasuke!- Suigetsu sujeto al Uchiha del cuello- …¡vamos antes de que ellas encuentren a alguien mejor que nosotros!  
- ¡si!

Veran, hay veces que creemos que nosotros somos demasiado buenos para ellas… pero dejame bajarte de esa nube amiguito… ellas son las que son demasiado buenas para nosotros y es preferible hacer algo rápido al respecto antes de que se den cuenta y busquen a alguien mejor.

En el club "Tubos y Falos".

Sasuke miro la entrada del lugar. Era un enorme hombre de Neon lleno de luces de colores en traje de vaquero y un enorme "garrote" de Neon rojo que salía de su cremallera, los invitaba a entrar por la entrada principal. Suigetsu trago saliva, este era el tipo de sitios que Karin solia visitar antes de conocerlo a el.

- Vamos…- dijo Sasuke.  
- No perate no mas…- Suigetsu toma aire y empieza a estirarse.  
- ¿que haces?  
- Trato de prepararme mentalmente para entrar a ese lugar y estar listo para ver un montón de… de… de…  
- …De lo que le gusta a Sai- dijo Sasuke sonriendo nerviosamente.  
- Exacto

Y pues entraron al club, todo el sitio estaba lleno de mujeres que gritaban a los 4 vietnos un monton de vulgaridades impensables para la mentalidad humana. Los pobres bailarines estaban haciendo lo suyo pero siempre con el terror de que alguna se volviera loca e intentara hacer algo raro con ellos.

- Santa madre de Dios- dijo Suigetsu.  
- Las mujeres tienen la boca mas sucia que he visto en mi vida…- dijo Sasuke al escuchar a una "viejita" pedirle hacer algo "bastante" obsceno a uno de los bailarines.

- Y eso que no has escuchado a Karin cuando se pone de malas…  
De repente la música se detuvo y hubo silencio. Sasuke miro hacia la pasarela, una música como Indu empezó a sonar y el DJ grito a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡Por quien todos esperaban ha llegado!- sonido de tambores- …¡es el inigualable, el mejor, el estupendo… Kaaaaakashiiiii!

De repente el gran Jonin salió de la nada usando solo una diminuta tanga que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sasuke abrió su bocota hasta el suelo y Suigetsu empezó a reírse como loco.

- ¡es tu sensei, jajaja!  
- ¡¿Ka… Ka… Kakashi sensei?!- Sasuke mira sorprendido a ese individuo.  
- ¡solo lo hago para pagar las cuentas!- grito Kakashi- … (no me pagan lo suficiente como Shinobi)

Kakashi empezó a mover las caderas al son de una musiquita electrónica. Sasuke trataba de olvidar esa imagen pero estaba en cada rincón de su mente… nunca mas miraría a Kakashi de la misma forma.

- ¡Eso es, Sensei, usted es el más sexy del mundo!  
- ¡Mueve lo que Dios te dio!

De repente Suigetsu y Sasuke levantaron la mirada, ahí en medio de un mar de pervertidas, estaba Karin poniéndole billetes a Kakashi en la cintura y junto a ella estaba Sakura que se comia a Kakashi con la mirada.

- …- Sasuke sintió algo que nunca antes habia sentido…era algo como caliente en su pecho, pero para nada placentero, un calor tan punzante que le hacia arder el corazón…era… era… celos- ¡Kakashi, aleja tu asquerosa cintura de mi chica!

De repente Sasuke sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Kakashi y comenzó a darse de golpes en media pasarela. Sakura quedo con una cara de perplejidad asombrosa, Karin dio media vuelta y miro a Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido?  
- Ni loco dejo que me pongas los cuernos con uno de estos idiotas  
- ¡Tu hiciste lo mismo!  
- ¡No hicimos nada, de echo nos íbamos a ir de ese lugar!  
- ¡No me mientas, lagartija de tercera!  
- ¡Cierra la boca nerd con anteojos!  
- ¡Imbécil!  
- ¡Bestia!  
- ¡Retrasado!  
- ¡Zorra!  
- ¡Cara de verga!  
- ¡mujer horrible!  
- ¡Borracho de mierda!  
- ¡yo estaré ebrio por unos instantes, tu serás fea de por vida!  
- ¡Si estuviera casada contigo te envenenaría el trago!  
- ¡Si estuviera casado contigo, me lo tomaria con todo el placer del mundo!

Los 2 se quedan mirando uno al otro y al poco tiempo…

- ¡Mierda, eres tan sexy!- dijo Suigetsu sujetando a Karin de la cintura.  
- ¡Ven para aca, perro!- dijo ella abrazando la cabeza de Suigetsu.

Los 2 empezaron a besarse con una intensidad legendaria que dejo pasmada a Sakura. Sasuke aun estaba agarrándose a golpes con Kakashi.

- ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo con MI mujer?!  
- ¡cálmate, solo quiero pagar mis cuentas!- decía Kakashi que corria de un lugar a otro.  
- ¡Sasuke Uchiha, detente!

Como mascota obediente Sasuke se detuvo y miro a Sakura asustado. Sakura tenia su vena levantada y se preparaba para ir a romper algunos cráneos.

- ¿no entiendo como puedes ser tan hipócrita?  
- ¿hipocrita?  
- Tu me hiciste lo mismo, ¿no debería pagarte con la misma moneda?  
- Podrías… pero estaría el problema que yo a ti, no te hice nada, no podía estar en ese lugar sin pensar en ti y tus gritos…eee… tu rostro  
- ¿Cómo esperas que te crea?  
- No espero que me creas, espero que tengas fe en mi, de la misma forma que yo tengo fe en ti…- Sasuke la suejta de las manos- … te amo, tonta, te amo… y no hay nada… nada mas… nada mas hermoso que iniciar mi clan contigo…

Sakura se puso roja al ver como Sasuke se inclinaba ante ella…

- ¿Sa…Sasuke?  
- Sakura Haruno…tu...

* * *

Con Lee y Shikamaru…

- No entiendo… simplemente no lo entiendo…  
- Ya párale, no es para tanto…  
- Se supone que eres "súper dotado"…- Lee se golpea la frente.  
- ¡Fue un error, cualquiera comete errores!  
- ¡"Es una mancha de salsa de tomate"!

Delante de ellos había un lago de lava ardiente y rojiza, el olor a azufre cubría el aire con su apestosa presencia. Lee estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo y Shikamaru simplemente no entendía en que momento habían echo ese lago de lava en Suna.

- Bueno… creo que debemos averiguar como cruzarlo primero…- Shikamaru se pone a mirar a su alrededor, no hay nada que le sirva para cruzar, ni puentes ni nada.  
- Se me ocurre algo, enclenque…  
- ¿Qué cosa?

Lee sujeta a Shikamaru como si fuera una garrocha y lo lanza al mero estilo de los juegos olímpicos. Shikamaru termina clavado en el suelo de cabeza y con su peinado de piña lleno de tierra.

- … (mejor que el de los planes sea yo)- Shikamaru agita su cabeza de lado a lado y mira a Lee- …¡ya iré por ti!  
- No, no lo harás

Delante de Shikamaru, apareció Kankuro, mas enfadado que nunca y con sus marionetas listas. Lee miro ese espectáculo y decidió qu edebia ayudar a su enclenque amigo, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso en falso…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una gran cantidad de arena sujeto la pierna de Lee y supo de inmediato que se trataba del escalofriante Gaara.

- ¿Gaara?  
- Lee…  
- Tienes que dejarme ir…  
- No, las chicas estan muy dolidas por culpa suya… jamas dejaría ir a ninguno de ustedes 2…  
- Pero no entiendes… ellas…  
- Se a la perfeccion lo que sucede…- Gaara mira a SHikamaru con odio- … ese idiota no es el indicado para casarse con mi hermana…  
- Gaara…  
- Y tu, tu estabas muy borracho como para estar con Tenten…  
- No, no entiendes…- Lee mira a Gaara a los ojos- … es cierto que cometi un error, que rompi una promesa y que hise llorar a Tenten y no hay nada mas doloroso en estos momentos para mi, que el recordar sus palabras pero… pero debes entender que la amo mas que cualquier en este mundo...  
- ¡… además el idiota de tu hermano se emborracho aun peor que Lee en la cena familiar!

De repente Kankuro miro asustado a Gaara y empezó a hacerle señas con las manos.

- ¡estaba tan ebrio que hasta llego a decir que Matsuri estaba mas buena que pan con mermelada!  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- ¡no es cierto, te lo juro hermanito!- grito Kankuro.  
- ¡Inclusive tuvo la osadía de decir que ese bebe al rato ni era tuyo!- mintió Shikamaru descaradamente.  
- ¡eso no es cierto!  
- ¡te matare Kankuro!

De repente Gaara se lanzo sobre Kankuro dejando a Lee y SHikamaru en ambos costados del lago de lava riéndose de su malicia.

- Bueno, listo, ahora vamos por ellas…  
- No hace falta…

De entre las sombras salieron Temari y Tenten…

- ¿es cierto eso Lee?- dijo Tenten- … ¿Qué tu me amas mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo?  
- ¡Claro que si, te amo hasta el cielo y mas alla de el!- dijo Lee poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate.  
- ¿Qué hay de ti inútil?- dijo Temari.  
- Temari… jaja…

Shikamaru se le acerca y la mira a los ojos…

- Mi amor por ti… no necesita palabras…mas bien… acciones…  
- ¿estas pensando lo que yo?- dijo Lee.

Los 2 shinobis se inclinan ante la sorpresa de las 2 Kunoichis…

- Tenten…yoo… digo tu…  
- Temari… ¿quisieras ser…?

* * *

Naruto y Hanabi habían entrado en la mansión Hyuuga abriéndose paso entre las enormes ordas de guardias del Souke. Naruto esperaba que Hanabi intentara traicionarlo en cualquier momento pero no lo hiso… de echo, ella ya ni se fijaba en el, cosa que el encontraba raro.

- … (¿es que ya no soy guapo?)…  
- ¡detrás de ti!

Justo antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, un kunai golpeo a un guardia Hyuuga y lo dejo KO en el suelo. Naruto miro extrañado a Hanabi, la chica si que estaba concentrada en su deber.

- ¿por donde?  
- Por aquí…- Hanabi abre una puerta- … tienes que pasar por esta puerta una vez ahí, podrás entrar en la sala de juegos de mi padre  
- Gracias Hanabi chan…  
- Naruto kun…  
- ¿si?  
- Asegúrate de hacer feliz a Hinata  
- ¡Asi lo hare, de veras!

Naruto entro en un pequeño túnel y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, Naruto la abrió y miro a su alrededor. No habia nada fuera de lo normal, un monton de jaulas para pajaros por doquier, un monton de manchas… nada fuera de lo…

- ¡aaaa!- Naruto se resvala con algo y mira con lo que se resbalo- … ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando Naruto lo sujeto sintió su piel como de gallina… era…

- ¡un hueso humano!  
- Asi es… del ultimo pretendiente de Hinata…

El rubio levanto la mirada y se encontró con Hiashi Hyuuga en persona. El jefe del clan se acerco a Naruto y lo sujeto del cuello.

- Se lo que estas pensando…  
- ¿en serio?  
- Si, ¿realmente quiero que este anciano amargado, sea mi suegro?  
- Aja  
- Ahora estas pensando… ¿Qué hara conmigo?  
- Si…  
- Y ahora piensas… espero que sea puré de papa lo que hay en mis pantalones.  
- Si… ¡digo no!  
- Mira… ¿Qué tienes tu que no le hallan ofrecido los otros novios a Hinata?  
- Yo… pues… yooo…  
- ¿tu que?  
- Yo… yo le ofresco algo que nadie mas le podrá ofrecer…  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Yo le ofresco mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo y lo que tenga cerca…- Naruto se suelta de Hiashi- … ¿Qué le parece esa respuesta… suegrito?  
- Mmm…- Hiashe se rasca la barbilla- … me han dicho mejores, pero parece que lo dices del corazón, además Hinata tendrá a tu bebe, al final y al cabo…- Hiashi sonríe malévolamente- … bienvenido a la familia, estupi… eee… nuero

Naruto sonrio, ahora tenia la apovacion de su suegro, tenia lo que estaba buscando desde hace tanto tiempo, ahora podría pedírselo a Hinata y no temeria por su vida.

_Si es que tiene las bolas para hacerlo…jejeje_

- ¡Kyuubi, cierra la boca!  
- ¿a quien le hablas?  
- ¡a nadie, lo juro, a nadie!

_¡MARICA!  
_  
Naruto empezó a caminar por fuera del lugar junto con Hiashi. Sonreia nerviosamente, estaba listo, iba por su chica y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿realmente eran huesos humanos?  
- No, eran de pollo, pero la gente nunca nota la diferencia…

Llegan al patio, Hanabi les sonríe, entran en la casa, es una caminata triunfal todos estan a la espera de las palabras de Hinata, suben las escaleras, mierda la mansión Hyuuga es demasiado grande… llegan a la entrada del cuarto de esta y tocan la puerta.

- ¿hija?  
- ¿si papá?  
- Aqui hay alguien que te quiere hablar…

La chica abre la puerta y de repente se topa con el rostro de Naruto. El solo la mira de arriba para abajo y sin perder mas tiempo, se inclina ante ella…

- Hinata chan…yo tengo algo que decirte…

Con Lee y Shikamaru:

- Tenten…  
- … Temari

Con Sasuke y Suigetsu:

- Sakura…  
- …Karin

Con Naruto:

- ¿Tu…?

Con Lee y Shikamaru:

- ¿…Te…?  
- ¿… casarias…?

Con Sasuke y Suigetsu:

- ¿…con…?  
- ¿…migo?

Todas miraron a sus novios en ese preciso instante, el momento mas importante de sus vidas, el momento en el cual le ruegas a Dios el no hacer el maldito ridículo ante la chica que amas… pero… la respuesta no siempre es la deseada.

- No

FIN

A QUE SE ASUSTARON… NAAA, ese no es el fin….


	8. Soy papá

8- Soy papá...

Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Suigetsu estaban sentados en la barra del bar, todos con la mirada mas deprimente que el universo halla conocido. ¿Cómo pudieron decirles que NO?... o sea talvez ellos no sean perfectos, pero tampoco son el diablo encarnado.

- …- Lee gruñe un poco- … esto no estaría pasando si lo hubiéramos pedido desde un principio…  
- Cierto…- dijo Naruto.  
- ¿y ahora que?- Sasuke agarra su baso y toma un trago.  
- Pues, podríamos intentar resolverlo todo nuevamente…- dijo Shikamaru- … pero eso solo nos hundiría mas…  
- ¡les dire lo que necesitamos!- Suiguetsu se pone de pie- … ¡necesitamos pedirles perdón!  
- ¡Ya hicimos eso, idiota!- le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡pues lo haremos otra vez, pero esta vez, lo haremos de una manera que ellas no puedan decir que no!- grito Suguetsu.  
- Mira, Suigetsu…- Sasuke lo sienta nuevamente- … lo que pasa, es que tu mismo escuchaste lo que dijeron…  
- "Como esperan que digamos que si después de todo lo que han hecho… no podemos aceptar y no es que no queramos, es que no sabemos si ustedes son los que están listos"- Naruto deja de parafrasear es frase- … ¡es como si lo hubieran practicado!  
- En tal caso…- Shikamaru traga saliva- … tendremos que pedir perdón de la menara mas… - vuelve a tragar saliva- … romantica posible.

En ese momento todos miraron a Lee, el cual estaba con la cabeza recostada en la barra, mirando con babas a una gran botella de cerveza. Lee noto que lo miraba y dijo…

- ¿Qué?  
- Lee, tu eres el amo del romance- dijo Suiguetsu.  
- ¡no lo soy!  
- Para el primer aniversario que tuviste con Tenten, la llevaste a pasear por góndola, mientras un tipo cantaba una canción romántica y otro sujeto se ponía a dar malabares con antorchas y formaba un corazón de fuego con un Katon- Naruto le sonríe.  
- Para su segundo aniversario, la llevaste en paseo en globo, que a propósito tenia forma de corazón, con una botella de champaña y brindaron delante de las montañas nevada- Sasuke le sonríe.  
- ¡Para su tercer aniversario, aprendiste a bailar tango y la llevaste a cenar a la luz de las velas a su restaurante favorito y después bailaron toda la noche!- dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole.  
- ¡Eso significa que eres el sujeto mas romántico del mundo o el gay que mas tiempo se ha quedado en el armario!- respondió Suiguetsu.  
- ¡AAA, esta bien!- Lee sujeta su cabeza- … déjenme pensar…

Todos esperaron a que Lee planeara la mariconada…eee… velada. El silencio se adueño del lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de los 4 y los intentos de Lee de pensar (ya hasta olia a humo).

- ¡LO TENGO!  
- ¡¿de veras?!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡El nombre de los costados de las cortinas se llaman borlas!

Todos caen patas para atrás… Shikamaru sujeta a Lee del cuello.

- ¡idiota, idea ese plan ahora o juro por Dios que te romperé la cara!  
- … Shikamaru… suéltame…  
- Si señor…- Shikamaru suelta a Lee.  
- Mi cuello esta arrugado  
- Perdone señor- Shikamaru le desarruga el cuello.  
- ¿el plan?- dijo Sasuke.  
- Bueno, ya lo idee… pero les digo, no será barato- Lee se pone anteojos y saca unas cuentas- … nesitamos 4 trajes negros, unos violinistas, un pianista, un guitarrista y clases de canto…  
- ¡Lo que sea!- gritaron los 4.  
- ¡Pues a triunfar!

* * *

En un anfiteatro, 2 meses despues…

Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa, esperando a que Naruto llegara para echarle otra de sus poco populares escusas o esas idioteces que decimos los hombres para recuperar a nuestras novias. De repente una chica castaña se sento junto a Hinata, ella miro sorprendida a la chica.

- ¿Tenten?  
- ¿Hinata?  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Recibi esto de Lee - le muestra una carta.  
- ¿ustedes también?

Hinata y Tenten miraron por encima de sus cabeza a Temari, Sakura y a Karin. Las 5 chicas habían recibido una invitación para encontrarse con sus respectivos "novios" en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué creen que…?

Todas la luces se apagan la multitud se queda en silencio… de repente unos violines suenan, una gran luz se apunta al anfiteatro y los 5 Shinobis quedan bajo esas luces.

- … (este traje me aprieta mucho)- penso Naruto.  
- … (me veo como un idiota)- penso Sasuke.  
- … (o si, esto resalta mi sex appeal)- penso Suigetsu.  
- … (esto era aburrido, despues se torno problemático y ahora siento ganas de mear como nunca)- Shikamaru estaba sudando.  
- ¡vamos chicos, no la cagemos!- dijo Lee.  
- ¡si!- respondieron todos a la vez.

Lee afino su garganta y…

_Esperare por la fortuna de la vida _- Lee  
_Por los buenos tiempos que pronto vendrán_- Naruto.  
_Por esas lagrimas de felicidad_ – Sasuke.  
_Que no podemos dejar pasar_ – Suigetsu.

_  
Sabemos bien, que no será cuestión de días _- Shikamaru  
_Que nuestras heridas pronto sanaran_ - Naruto  
_Escucha la fe que te vengo a entregar_ – Lee  
_Nos pertenece con solo intentar _– Sasuke

_Esperare por ti _– Shikamaru.  
_En un mundo que no es fácil de llevar, sin ti_- Suigetsu.  
_Hasta que encuentres la razón para llegar, a mi_- Sasuke

_Yo cuidare cada minuto de tu día_ - Naruto  
_Y por las noches en sueños vendré _- Shikamaru  
_Eres la luz de mi voluntad _- Lee  
_Serás el sueño que ya llegara_ - Sasuke

_Una historia de amor _- Lee  
_El camino se abrirá así, _- Shikamaru y Suigetsu.  
_No hay diamantes solo paz..._ - Naruto y Sasuke.

La música iba terminando y los 5 shinobis no perdieron mas tiempo. Las kunoichis tenían una extraña mirada en sus rostros al ver que ellos nuevamente volvían a inclinarse ante ella…

- Muy bien…- Naruto les sonríe- … bueno chicos, esta es la parte difícil…  
- Cierto…- respondieron todos a la vez.

Los 5 miraron a las 5 a los ojos…

- Hice mal, pero eso no quita, que yo naci solo para verte- dijo Naruto- … te pido mas que perdón, te pido que me des… que me des…(esto sonara ridículo, pero mierda, seré ridículo por ella)… tu amor- Naruto le ofrece el anillo a Hinata nuevamente.

- Se que no soy perfecto, que tienes tu motivos para dudar de mi… pero si se que de algo nunca, pero nunca debes de dudar… y es que te amo- Sasuke le ofrece el anillo.

- Tu sabes que no hay nadie mas importante en este mundo que tu, no hay nadie que me halla echo pensar como tu, nadie que me conosca tan bien como tu y yo daría hasta mi propia alma con tal de verte feliz- Shikamaru ofrece el anillo.

- Tu dulce rostro, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu bella voz, no hay nada que me motive mas en esta vida o en ninguna otra que tu mera presencia… mi ángel- Lee le ofrece el anillo.

- Hinata…  
- Sakura…  
- Tenten…  
- Temari…

Todos tragan saliva en ese momento.

- ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntaron a la vez.

Hubo un silencio… los shinobis se ponían nerviosos, rogaban que ellas aceptaran, que no los dejaran ahí, hablando solos o con la pared. La primera en reaccionar fue Hinata que con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro, tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

- ¡TE AMO, NARUTO KUN, TE AMO!

Sakura miro a Sasuke con una mirada tétrica… Sasuke estaba mas asustado que nunca, la mirada furiosa de Sakura era algo que temer, en cualquier situación. Ella levanto una mano, Sasuke puso sus brazos sobre su rostro y al poco tiempo…

- Claro que si, tontito- Sakura estaba llorando de alegría ante la perpleja mirada de Sasuke.

El Uchiha abrazo a Sakura con mucha fuerza y… ¿le agradeció a la llama de la juventud?

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo Shikamaru.  
- … Shika kun…- Temari se habia quedado sin habla por primera vez en su vida- … yo…- la chica derrama sus lagrimas.  
- No llores- Shikamaru la abraza muy fuerte- … odio ver que tu rostro se empape de lagrimas  
- Yo acepto… te amo, te amo tanto…  
- No tanto como yo…- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Lee miro a Tenten, ella sabe a la perfeccion como es el, nunca dejaría su puse de rodillas a menos que ella le diera una respuesta.

- ¿sabes por que te elije a ti, sobre Neji o Shino o Kankuro?  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo Lee.  
- Porque tu sabes lo que es amar de verdad…- ella sujeto el anillo y se lo puso.  
- ¿sabes por que te elije a ti y no a…?- Lee apunta con su cabeza a Sakura.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque tu eres única y no hay forma de cambiar eso… eres mas que única… eres Tenten y adoro a Tenten…

Los 2 se abrazan… tanto Shinobis como Kunoichis estan llorando de felicidad. Todo el publico esta aplaudiendo… pero… solo falta un par que aun no han dicho nada…

Suigetsu y Karin solo se miraban a los ojos y al poco tiempo…

- ¿te casarías conmigo, perra?

Todos ponen una mirada de terror en ese momento y casi de inmediato…

- ¡ya era la puta hora que lo preguntaras, imbécil!

Karin agarra el anillo y se arroja sobre Suigetsu llenándolo de besos apasionados, como si fueran a hacer obsenidades en ese mismo lugar.

- ¡dios, eres sexy!- grito Suiguetsu.  
- ¡tu lo eres mas, "esposo"!- dijo Karin.  
- Esos 2 si que se quieren…- le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

Y pues… así fue como los Shinobis conquistaron a las Kunoichis… pero… ¿que les hace creer que se termina aquí?

* * *

9 meses despues…

En el hospital:

- ¡maldito, estúpido, desgraciado, maricen de mierda, me cago en tu alma y en todos tus putos ancestros, mi dolor es tu culpa, escusa de hombre, basura de ser humano!  
- Hinata empuja solo un poco mas- dijo Tsunade.  
- ¡tu empuja mas, perra de pechos plásticos!

Tsunade miro con una vena resaltada a Naruto, el cual ya estaba bastante asustado con el comportamiento de su prometida… jamás había escuchado tantas palabrotas en una sola oración.  
Mientras tanto en otro cuarto.

- ¡me va a romper la mano, me va a romper la mano!

CRACK...

- ¡Y LA ROMPIO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

Tenten sujetaba la mano rota de Lee, mientras el lloraba de dolor y Kurenai se hacia cargo del parto.

- Tranquilo Lee, Kakashi paso por lo mismo- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

En otro cuarto…

- ¡saquen a este mocoso de mi sistema, ahora!  
- Sigue, tu puedes- dijo Shikamaru.  
- ¡cállate, estúpido, imbécil, tu peinado es asquerosamente odioso, todos lo odian!  
- Imposible, todos adoran mi pelo- dijo Shikamaru con calma.  
- Es cierto- dijo Gai que estaba resiviendo al bebe (el también sabe de medicina)- ya veo la cabeza, solo un poco mas… (rayos y pensar que Anko y yo pasamos por lo mismo hace unos años)

En otro cuarto…

- ¡anda Karin, respira, solo respira!

Karin le arremete un puñetazo en el estomago y Suiguetsu cae en el suelo en busca de aire.

- ¡cállate tu voz me molesta!

En la sala de espera…

Kakashi estaba sentado al lado de Udon y Hanabi (que no paraban de besarse y de demostrarse afecto), leia su libro mientras Sasuke caminaba de izquierda a derecha con un puro encendido en su boca.

- ¿oye?- Kakashi mira a Sasuke.  
- ¿si?  
- ¿Por qué no estas con Sakura?

Sasuke se acerca a la habitación donde Sakura estaba dando a luz y justo cuando la abre se escucha un rugido como el de Godzilla.

- Eso explica todo…  
- ¡espero que el hijo de mi hermana y de Naruto kun este saludable!  
- ¿Qué tal si empezamos a practicar para tener el nuestro?- dijo Udon pícaramente.  
- Ooo… ojojojo, tu si sabes- dijo Hanabi sonriéndole.  
- … (me recuerda cuando Kurenai y yo hacíamos eso…)- Kakashi suspira- … les espera una laaaaaaaaaaarga vida…

De repente todo queda en silencio…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se escucho un ultimo grito de parte de las Kunoichis y todo quedo oscuro.

- Míralo, Naruto, nuestro hijo…  
- Que…- Naruto miro a ese niño, completamente sucio y que lloraba con fuerza, era igualito a el, pero tenia el cabello azul y ojos blancos- … di… Dios mío…

Con Lee y Tenten:

- Es una niña…- dijo Kurenai.  
- Mírala Lee… es nuestra, es nuestra hija- Tenten aun no se recuperaba pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba podía mirar a esa criatura  
- …- Lee miro perplejo a esa niñita de cabello negro y espesas cejitas.

Con Suigetsu y Karin:

- Es… preciosa- dijo Karin.  
- Es como su madre- dijo Suigetsu.

Karin le sonrio a su prometido y Suiguetsu le dio un beso en la frente. De repente el espadachín miro a esa bebe…

- Ella…

Con Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¿ya se calmo?  
- Si, pase adelante…- dijo un doctor.

Sasuke observo a Sakura, estaba sumamente cansada acostada en su cama y sudando mucho. El bebe lloraba en los brazos del medico.

- Es un varon…  
- El… ese pequeñin es…

Con Temari y Shikamaru:

- Aquí esta… - Temari miraba con mucho cariño a un bebe que estaba llorando con mucha fuerza- … míralo, jaja…esta todo sucio  
- Me recuerda a alguien- dijo Shikamaru tomándola de la mano.  
- ¿quiere cargarlo?

Shikamaru miro a ese bebe…

Todos los Shinobis miraban a sus respectivos hijos y fue entonces que algo les cayo encima, llámenlo inspiración, gracia divina, espíritu santo, iluminación… o lo que sea… pero justo en ese momento…

- Dios mío…- dijeron todos al unisonó- … soy papá

… todos se dieron cuenta, que su vida habia cambiado para siempre.

* * *

LA cancion se llama Esperare, de Tango India.

Bueno, me alegra que les guste, solo un capitulo mas y se termina, gente... gracias por leer.


End file.
